Universidad Experimental de Disney
by TiffaDeMM
Summary: Un año más en Disney. Locura, aventura. Relaciones entre parejas establecidas la mayoría. Todos los personajes de Disney que sean posibles. Mayores de 16 años, solamente. Elsanna Principal.
1. Prologo Directora Principal

**Un fic del Universo de Disney :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Disney solo de la trama de la historia.**

**Un universo alternativo para contar las vidas de los personajes de Disney en la Universidad. Desde Blanca Nieves hasta Frozen. Las relaciones están establecidas.**

**Contiene:**

**-Situaciones para adultos.**

**-Lenguaje grosero y/o vulgar.**

**-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, violencia ( si lo requieren las situaciones).**

* * *

El bordoneo de las llaves inundaba los largos pasillos de la institución haciendo eco en toda esta, junto al ruido de los tacones que chocaban de forma burda contra el suelo de cerámica gris metálico, y además se inundaba del olor de las violetas y los jazmines. Yzma no podía estar más contenta.

Después de muchas reuniones, de discusiones y enfrentamientos, había podido sentir la felicidad y la sonrisa de nuevo en su cara. Fue ella. Tenia que ser ella. El colmo era que todos los aspirantes sabían esto y se negaban a renunciar. Pero había valido la pena aguantarlos. Ella sabia que el titulo de Directora Principal lo tenia desde que solicitaron una nueva.

La Directora Principal de la Universidad Experimental Disney era un sueño ético que ocupaba su cabeza desde muchos días atrás. La institución era el amor de Yzma. Para ella no existía nada más sublime que la Educación de calidad. Si bien disfruto de propagar el conocimiento, su verdadero elemento era ser líder y dar instrucciones y mandar y procurar y lograr que las cosas fueran correctas. Era una líder nata, se merecía el puesto.

Al compás de que sus pies caminaban a su destino, la pared cambiaba de imagen en cuadros. Todos ellos escribían las normas de la institución. Esas normas que ella haría cumplirse a como de lugar. Al bajar las escaleras y recorrer la planta siguiente, donde comenzaban las puertas que daban a los salones donde se impartía el conocimiento, se fue apagando más la poca luz que se visualizaba allí, pero el resplandor de sus ropas moradas iluminaba como si de una luz de neón se tratase.

Repiqueteo las llaves una vez más. Ese sonido era música para sus oídos. El símbolo de que ahora ella era la líder.

Tampoco iba a ser una directora vaga. No. Todo menos eso. Ella conocía perfectamente todo lo que tenia que ver con su Universidad. Su estructura, sus compartimientos, cada salón, cada bebedero, cada centro de alimentos, cada silla y mesa, cada televisor, cada sistema de audio, cañerías, baño, áreas de recreación,deportivas... Sabia que Disney era adecuado. Adecuado, adecuado, adecuado...

Conocía además a los estudiantes. Los buenos, los malos, los mate-atletas, los deportivas, los populares, los nerds, los idiotas, las sifrinas, los imbéciles, las reñidas, los mariscos, las marimachos, las lesbianas, los gays... Mucha diversidad de alumnos.

Pero ella podía con eso, y más. Ella era Yzma. Con el pecho en alto salio de los aposentos, después de su largo recorrido. Desde afuera la Universidad era la más perfecta en hechos arquitectónicos que hubiera visto, pintada con colores blancos y azules en una separación, luego en otras blanco y verde, blanco y rosado, blanco y rojo, banco y morado, blanco y amarillo... Era muy grande. Con muchas divisiones... Sencillamente espectacular.

Subió al auto Mercedes Benz CLSS55 donde la esperaba un fornido hombre moreno.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- Pregunto este bajando el volumen de la radio.

-Muy bien. La verdad no puedo esperar para esto Kronk.- Dijo ella entusiasmada colocando su cinturón de seguridad y observando a la estructura que era más a la de un castillo.

-Este es ahora tu imperio Yzma o ¿debo decir Directora Yzma?- Dijo el con una risa profunda a la mujer. A lo que ella le sonrió de manera alegre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Me gusta esto. Disney esta ahora en mis manos, es emocionante tener algo tan importante y grande en tu poder y custodia.- Dijo ella alegre.

-Disney nunca tendrá una directora como tu.- Dijo el, haciendo que Yzma le diera una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si. Pero tu estarás conmigo siempre. Entre los estudiantes como un espía para mi. Eres mi mano derecha a partir de ahora Kronk, te necesito leal.

-Soja leal, a ti.

Esta le sonrió una vez más y por ultima vez dirigió su mirada a la Universidad con admiración. Mañana era el inicio del año escolar. El año seria bueno...o al menos eso ella pensaba.

* * *

**Lean. Besos: ***


	2. Primer Día

**Un fic del Universo de Disney :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Disney solo de la trama de la historia.**

**Un universo alternativo para contar las vidas de los personajes de Disney en la Universidad. Desde Blanca Nieves hasta Frozen. Las relaciones están establecidas.**

**Contiene:**

**-Situaciones para adultos.**

**-Lenguaje grosero y/o vulgar.**

**-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, violencia ( si lo requieren las situaciones).**

* * *

Caos...  
Disney era un caos...  
El lugar estaba que explotaba de tanta gente reunida, y mira que la Universidad Experimental de Disney era bastante grande.  
Disney, lleno de gente joven. Jóvenes... adolescentes... adolescentes...  
¡Dios!  
Estaban todos regados por doquier, ajenos al desorden que causaban. Hablando- gritando, cantando-, corriendo, patinando, comiendo...  
La mayoría de los jóvenes nuevos eran muchachos y muchachas de 15-18 años, mientras que los que ya habían superado siquiera el primer año eran pocos comparados con ellos. Todos se reunían en la gran plaza principal de la universidad donde darían los recados del primer día.  
Todos listos, todos...  
¡CON LOS TERRORISTAS!  
Se escucho haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que se encontraran haciendo...  
El sonido de la camioneta Dodge Ram 1500 retumbaba y hacia que el ambiente se agitara ligeramente.  
Aladdin, Peter (Pan) y Eugene, bajaron de ella, vestidos con pantalones hasta la mitad de los boxers de colores Blanco, Verde y Marrón en ese orden. Aladdin llevaba una camiseta morada con zapatos de igual color con destellos de verde y blanco,nike deportivos, una gorra de los lakers morada tapando su cabello desordenado y una cadena con una cruz de plata. Peter traía una camisa manga corta verde manzana con un emblema de billabong al frente,zapatos color mostaza de igual manera nike deportivas, lentes ray ban cuadrados de bordes verdes y cristales transparentes, su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado en una semi cresta que se inclina al aldo derecho. Por otra parte, Eugene, iba con una camiseta azul cielo con el rostro de blue (de Foster Mansion), zapatos nike marrones de estilo basket que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, el cabello separado en dos partes y con mucho gel y la chiva en su barbilla.  
Todos bajaron haciendo extraños pasos de baile que más bien los hacían lucir al borde de un caso de parkinson grave.  
Cuando Aladdin decidido apagar la camioneta. Salieron caminando hacia la plaza. Todos los miraban.  
-Se prendió este beta menor.- Le decía Aladdin a sus compañeros.  
-Un lacreo marico, esto lo que esta es criminal.- Le respondía Eugene.  
-Más nada marico, somos nosotros en la pista menor.- Dijo seguidamente Peter.  
Pasaron caminando, mientras que todos los observaban en especial una morena de un grupo.  
-Entonces ella me dijo "Si" y yo le dije " No", pero siguió insistiendo.- Decia muy metida en su cuento Aurora. - Jazmín ¿Estas escuchándome?- Reclamo saber al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención.  
-¿Ah? Si, perdón.- Se disculpo la morena de ojos esmeralda, volviendo a llevar la mirada hacia Aladdin. Aurora lo noto.  
-Jazmín.- Dijo a modo de reproche.- ¿Sigues enamorada del tuki de Aladdin?- Hizo un movimiento a su cabello.- ¡Ash! No se que le ves.- Jazmín intento defenderse pero no pudo ya que fue interrumpida.  
-¡Hola!- Saludo Blanca Nieves.  
-¡AHHHH!- Las tres gritaron emocionadas. Se saludaron con besos en el cachete y retomaron la conversación.  
-Bueno, aqui, nuestra pequeña gitana, sigue enamorada del tuki de Aladdin.- Explico Aurora.  
-Ash! Jazmin! ¿Hasta cuando?- Pregunto indignada Blanca Nieves.  
-Oigan, yo no les digo nada acerca de Felipe o Florian.- Dijo Jazmín en defensa.  
-Pero es que Felipe y Florian son unos principes.- Exclamo Blanca Nieves.  
-Si.- Apoyo Aurora mientras comenzaban a encaminarse hacia la plaza.- No como el naco niño ese que te gusta.  
Siguieron caminando. Luciendo sus esbeltos cuerpos de "princesas". Aurora llevaba un leggin de cuero color negro brillante un top pegado que lograba resaltar su cadera, sandalias de color negro altas y su cabello rubio cayendo hermosamente para formarse en ondules al final,con una diadema dorada en el, dejando su fleco en su frente, maquillada de manera provocativa. Jazmín llevaba un capri que llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, un top verde que dejaba ver su ombligo y la piel morena de su estomago, zapatillas altas verdes con negro, el cabello salvaje domado por 3 moños dando la impresión de una clineja, con una diadema color verde del mismo tono que el top, maquillada en tonos verdes. Blanca Nieves portaba una mini falda amarilla, con un top azul con detalles en rojo que dejaba ver sus enormes pechos, sandalias de pico alta color celeste,dejando bastante piel blanca expuesta, el cabello negro caía corto en risos hermosos e iba maquillada con tonos primavera.  
Luciendo portes hasta que Aurora vio algo que le gusto. Felipe, su novio, Felipe estaba muy guapo. Vestía un chemise vinotintode manga larga que se arremangaba a sus codos, pantalones vaqueros de jean y botas merriel marronas oscuras, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando su cara limpia. Luego vio algo que no le gusto tanto. Felipe, su novio, Felipe estaba coqueteando animadamente con una rubia, y no cualquier rubia sino la rubia de Rapunzel. Esta vestía unos pantalones de jean claros y sandalias en tejido romanas cortas color fucsia, una blusa ancha que si alzaba los brazos podría verse parte de su estomago, y su cabello rubio cayendo deslumbrante-mente por sus hombros. ¡Que Bello! Se acerco a ellos furiosa seguida por sus amigas.  
-Entonces me dijo que me faltaba solo un dígito.- Logro escuchar Aurora cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Al parecer su novio reía con la Rapunzel muy animadamente. Lo tomo por la oreja y lo jalo hacia ella.  
-¿Qué haces hablando con la novia del tuki Eugene?- Exclamo furibunda.  
-Mi amor...  
-Nada de mi amor. ¿Me engañas con esta chiruza?  
-Hey, no me llames chiruza sifrina barata.- Se defendió Rapunzel.  
-Y tu no le coquetees a mi novio, chusma.  
-Chusma tu abuela, tu novio aquí me estaba coqueteando a mi.  
-Epa ¿Qué pasa?- Interrumpió Eugene pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rapunzel.  
-Mira, Eugene, busca manera de amarrar a tu loca.  
-Mira, Felipe, busca maneras de no darle tanto cacho a tu novia que ya le afecta la cabeza.- Respondió Rapunzel.  
-Mira, estúpida, a mi me respetas.  
-Siéntate y espéralo.  
-Ayyy.- Puso las manos cerradas a los lados de su cabeza y dejo escapar un chillido y pataleo.- Eres insoportable niña.  
-Calmate Aurora, no te conviene alterarte.- Le dijo Blanca Nieves.  
-Si, piensa en tu salud.- Acompaño Jazmín. Aurora suspiro.  
-Tienen razón chicas, no me voy a rebajar a esto.- Dijo más calmada.  
-Muchacha sifrina.- Le dijo Rapunzel.  
-Ayyy.- Chillo de nuevo.- Ah, ah...- Soltó unos gemidos poniendo cara de enferma, luego puso cara de dormida y se hecho hacia atrás como si se fuera a desmayar, Felipe la tomo a tiempo.- Hiciste que me diera un ataque al corazón.- Dijo de manera dramática.  
-Jajajajaja, esa muchacha si es jabua.- Dijo Eugene en carcajadas.  
-Vuelve a decirlo, maldito malandro.- Dijo Felipe en modo de amenaza.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer si lo digo otra vez nojoda?- Le respondió Eugene soltando a Rapunzel.  
-Te vas a arrepentir maldito.- Le dijo, empujándolo con los dedos. Inmediatamente a esta acción Aladdin y Peter, corrieron a la ayuda de su amigo.  
-¿Qué pasa menor?- Le pregunto Aladdin poniéndose en medio de el y Eugene.  
-¿Te la tiras de alzado menor?- le pregunto también Peter empujándolo. Y como acto reflejo llegaron también Florian y Encantador a su ayuda.  
-¿Que paso?- Preguntaron ambos poniendo manos en los hombros de Felipe.  
-Bueno que estos malandros creen que pueden intimidar a todo el mundo.  
-¿Como que malandro?- Pregunto Eugene.  
-Eso es lo que son.- Respondió Felipe y así se enfrascaron en una discusión con empujones y gritos.  
Aurora, que estaba desmayada en los brazos de sus amigas, se levanto para seguir peleando con Rapunzel, pero rápidamente llegaron Tiana, vestida con un hermosa falda verde tableada y blusa de tiras blancas, zapatillas blancas y verdes y un moño de lado; y Mérida, portando un jean pitillo de jean azul claro, blusa manga larga verde oscuro que parecía una segunda piel con una flecha medio de la camisa, zapatos converse rojo oscuro, y el cabello desordenadamente hermoso como siempre, de a socorrerla, y también ellas se enfrascaron en una pelea que llamo la atención de todos en el lugar.  
Kristoff que iba en su patineta, vestido con una Bermuda marrón, converse botas negras, franela azul claro de botones que dejaba ver la camiseta con una calavera que llevaba debajo, su cabello rubio tapado por una gorra marrona con un emblema de "ice" en ella. Corrió a la ayuda de sus amigas, porque si Kristoff no iba por Eugene, Peter y Aladdin, iba por Rapunzel, Mérida y Tiana. Pronto el se metió en el grupo también y comenzó a gritar en conjunto con los demás.  
Los demás estaban tan metidos en sus conversaciones que a la única a la que le llamo la atención la pelea fue a una adorable pelirroja pecosa, que examinaba curiosa el acto desde lejos.  
-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto. Viro su cabeza esperando encontrar respuesta en su hermana.  
-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Parece una pelea. No te preocupes, Anna, no te incumbe eso.- Dijo la rubia.  
-¿Como que no, Elsa? Mira, están las muchachas.- Dijo Anna, dando cuenta que sus amigas estaban allí. Y comenzó a correr al pleito.  
-¡Espera Anna!- Intento detenerla Elsa,pero la niña ignoro su grito y siguió al pleito. Elsa solo pudo ver como se alejaba su hermana.  
Anna corría con sus zapatillas vans rojas. Llevaba una minifalda de color azul marino,dejando expuesta sus piernas, tenia un chaleco de igual color sin mangas que tenia dos franjas en los costados color rojo y quedaba ajustado al torso de la muchacha, debajo de este una blusa color azul clara manga 3/4 , varias pulseras en sus muñecas, y su cabello cobrizo tejido en dos trenzas dejando el fleco en su frente. Elsa quiso seguirla pero prefirió caminar y no correr.  
En su camino alguien puso manos en sus ojos y la privo de la vista.  
-Hola, "Reina De Hielo".- Le susurro Hans en el oído. Elsa se volteo y Hans se sorprendió como siempre con la guapura, belleza, hermosura- de Elsa. Iba vestida con un pantalón pitillo de tela color verde oscuro pero suave, blusa de manga corta verde- turquesa-con una imagen de una flor al frente de ella, en uno de sus brazos llevaba la chaqueta de cuero morada con mangas negras, botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla color negras y su cabello rubio platino que caía en su hombro izquierdo en un trenza única, su frente se veía plagada por uno que otro mechón escapado de su copete, maquillada solo con sombra y lápiz labial. Hans no se quedaba atrás. El vestía una camiseta tableada de como el ajedrez y pantalones de tela pitillos negros igualmente que se metían por sus botas de estilo "fara" que estaban perfectamente pulidos y brillantes, en su brazo, reposando llevaba su chaqueta blanca de cuero con mangas negras, peinado de medio lado con sus patillas delicadamente delineadas.  
Elsa se tenso.  
-Hola, Hans.- Respondió ella a modo de saludo. Se giro para quedar cara a cara con su "novio" pero para su suerte, y salvación, pero mala de Hans. Llegaron Bella y Adam (Adam).  
-Hey! Hola.- Saludo Bella. Se acercaron a ellos, Bella y Elsa se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, Hans y Adam con un apretón de manos.  
-¿Continuamos?- Pregunto Bella. Todos asintieron.  
Adam iba vestido con su camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que tenia franjas rojas a los costados, pantalones vaqueros con filo color marrón, botas estilo "tobi" color negro y brillantes, el cabello largo del moreno iba amarrado en una coleta que no dejaba que se desordenara, en su brazo llevaba su chaqueta azul marina de cuero. Bella vestía un pantalón pitillo de tela color blanco, con sandalias altas de color azul y una camiseta de algodón color azul claro, el cabello iba en un moño alto dejando solo unos cuantos cabellos del fleco fuera de su lugar, en su brazo llevaba la chaqueta de cuero amarilla. Los estudiantes más elegantes de todo Disney caminaban con estilo y clase, porte de reyes y reinas dignos y dignas. Eran respetados por todos y tenían cualidades que los hacían muy atractivos al publico.  
Elsa y Bella conversaban acerca de sus vacaciones en Turquía y Rusia, mientras que Hans y Adam hablaban de los problemas políticos actuales.  
Hans se transporto al lado de Elsa y tomo la mano de la misma, Adam paso el brazo por el hombro de los hombros de Bella, y cada pareja se sentaron en cada banco cada una. Mientras conversaban amena mente entre besos y caricias por parte de los novios.  
Mientras que la pelea estaba ya acalorada. Gritos por aquí, gritos por alla, coñazos, jalones, empujones.  
ATENCION,ATENCION. SE SOLICITA A LOS ESTUDIANTES EN LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL PARA DAR INICIO A LAS ACTIVIDADES DEL DIA.  
La pelea aplaco y los dejo a todos confundidos. Se miraron entre todos y no sabian que hacer.  
-Esta bien. Pero esto no se queda así malditos choros.- Dijo Felipe de manera amenazante.  
-Si.- Exclamo Aurora con superioridad agarrándose al brazo de Felipe.  
-Ash! Ya vámonos.- Dijo Blanca Nieves también agarrada a su novio, Florian.  
Jazmín dio una mirada diciendo: "Lo siento" a todos, pero en especial a Aladdin. Y se fueron.  
-Si, váyanse,la próxima vez van a salir jodidos malditas lacras.- Dijo Eugene fúrico.  
-Calmate, mi amor ya paso.- Lo calmo Rapunzel abrazándolo. Cuando cesaron los gritos de Eugene, Mérida aun seguía gritando como loca mientras que Anna y Tiana la tomaban de la cintura.  
-Ya, calmate, ya.- Trataron de calmar a la pelirroja pero estaba vuelta fiera. Kristoff estaba riendo acalorado, le había parecido muy enérgica la pelea.  
-Hey! Hay que irnos a la plaza.- Grito Adam hacia ellos. Todos voltearon a ver menos Mérida que había dejado caer su cabeza hacia delante, mirando al piso.  
Se encaminaron hacia ellos hasta que llegaron, Anna y Tiana cargando a Mérida, Eugene y Rapunzel haciendo cariñitos y Kristoff en su patineta.  
-¿Que le ha pasado?- Pregunto Adam mirando atónito a Mérida. Bella tomo unas hebras de pelo de Mérida y jalo levemente de el, para que la pelirroja reaccionara. Pero no funciono.  
-Ha tenido otra pelea, Rocky Balboa.- Se escucho la voz de Elsa, inmediatamente Anna volteo en su dirección y vio que esta venia de la mano de Hans. La pelirroja menor no pudo disimular su enojo y frunció el ceño, Elsa se dio cuenta y rápidamente se soltó de Hans con un movimiento delicado, y se acerco a Anna, Tiana y Mérida todavía desmayada. Elsa dio 2 golpeteas en la cabeza de Mérida y esta levanto la cabeza gruñendo con espuma saliendo de su boca. No lo pudieron evitar y estallaron en risas cuando Elsa se alejo bruscamente de ella cuando Mérida intento arañarla.  
-Ahrarararaahhgasahja.- Solo se le entendía a Mérida aun siendo sujetada por Anna y Tiana.- Hajahjshjhdbr...-Fue interrumpida por agua en su cara.  
-Comportate.- Le dijo Rapunzel, rociando un poco más de agua en su cara, como si de una gato de tratase.  
-Ah, ya, ya me calme.- Aclaro esta.- Demonios, Rapunzel, en serio, eres insoportable.- Rapunzel iba a reclamara pero Mérida puso un dedo en su boca.- No. No voy a discutir contigo.  
-Oigan, vámonos.- Pidió Bella. Todos caminaron hacia la plaza.  
-Hey, buscare algo de tomar.- Dijo Hans alejándose para ir por bebidas para el grupo.  
Llegaron a la plaza y tomaron asientos en las gradas de esta esperando la información, antes de que Anna subiera Elsa tomo su mano y camino con ella hasta los asientos que estaban detrás de los demás, estando asi. Anna se cruzo de brazos en clara señal de amargura y Elsa, para remediarlo paso sus brazos por sus hombros para abrazarla, Anna correspondió gustosa. "Aquí no" le susurro Elsa al oído y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermana. 2 segundos después Mérida se sentó en medio de ellas 2.  
-Esto apesta.- Dijo la pelirroja para si. Elsa y Anna ,que fueron abrupta mente interrumpidas por esta, la observaban al decir esto.-Lo único bueno es el rumbón de esta noche. ¿A qué si?  
Rapunzel y Eugene que estaban sentados en el banco seguido asintieron emocionados al igual que Anna.  
-¿No se llegan?- Pregunto Eugene a Elsa, Bella y Adam. Estos solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué?  
-En realidad, ya organizamos una reunión a las 7:00 de la noche.- Explico Hans llegando a sentarse al lado de Elsa.- Nos reuniremos a...  
-A tomar el té y comer los sándwiches pequeños.- Dijo Rapunzel, esta vez.- Oigan, en serio, vamos a emborracharnos.  
-Si.- Apoyo Eugene.- Vámonos de peda todos, por una vez en sus vidas.  
-No. Emborracharse, aunque para ustedes sea divertido, para nosotros no es de total agrado.- Dijo Adam.  
-Además ¿Como tendremos una conversación coherente estando ebrios?- Pregunto Elsa.  
-Si. También esta demás decir que el alcohol mata neuronas.- Dijo Bella.  
-Y para infortuna, también engorda.  
-Muchas excusas, muchas excusas.- Dijo Mérida.-¿ Tu si, Anna?  
-Claro.- Le respondió esta,con el único fin de molestar a su hermana. Elsa iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero...  
-BUENOS DIAS.- Hablo Kronk.- Por favor su atención.- Pidió a los jóvenes. Pronto todo se silencio. A eso subió una mujer a la tarima, y se poso frente a su gente.  
-Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas de Disney, quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y también a los que ya están aquí desde hace tiempo. Yo soy Yzma, la nueva Directora Principal, y quiero comprometerme con ustedes a...  
Después de que Yzma diera su discurso, todos estaban en silencio todavía... Espera estaban dormidos. Kronk dio un golpe sordo al micrófono y el sonido fue suficiente para despertar a la mayoría. Una vez despiertos.  
-Nuestra nueva Directora Principal, Yzma.- Y comenzó a aplaudir, a esto comenzaron los demás.  
-¿Por qué aplaudimos?- Pregunto Peter.  
-No se.- Respondió Aladdin a su lado.

* * *

-¿Qué hablabas con Felipe?- Pregunto Eugene.  
- Me estaba contando acerca de sus vacaciones.  
-¿Y fueron graciosas? Digo, porque te estabas muy reída.- Y entonces Rapunzel cayo en cuenta. Si Aurora era una cuaima, su novio era un celoso. Emitió una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No tienes que estar celoso Eugene, yo nunca te dejaría o engañaría con Felipe.-Le dio un beso en la nariz tomando la cara de su novio entre sus manos.- O alguien más.- Y le dio un beso tranquilo en la boca. Pero a Eugene no le basto y la jalo por la nuca para besarla con más pasión. Cuando este planeaba meter su lengua en la boca de su novia, fueron interrumpidos por la cajera.  
-Disculpen. Son 152.- Dijo sonrojada por el intercambio que tuvo la pareja mientras ella cobraba las cervezas y frituras. Jóvenes locos, sin duda; pensó la misma.  
-Tenga.- Eugene pago la deuda y tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local.  
Eran cerca de las 6 y ya las actividades escolares habían sido cumplidas. Ellos planeaban pasar la noche entre amigos, después de que comenzaran las clases no iban a tener tanto tiempo juntos.  
Subieron a la camioneta de Aladdin. Estaban Anna, Mérida, Peter, Kristoff y Aladdin.  
-Pasame.- Pidió Aladdin. Eugene inmediatamente le paso la cerveza que el pedía y comenzó a tomar. Tomo una para el mismo y para Rapunzel y las paso a los demás, que tomaron las cervezas gustosos.  
-Wooouuuw.- Arranco la camioneta con ese montón de adolescentes locos en ella.

* * *

A eso de las 9:30 se encontaban Adam, Bella, Hans y Elsa en la sala de uno de las casas del padre de Bella, que estaba a pocos kilómetros de la universidad.  
Estaban en los sofás, hablando acerca de los profesores, los horarios de estudio, los salones, etc. Estaban tomando whisky moderadamente.  
Elsa meneaba los cubos de hielo en su vaso. Hans estaba sentado con el vaso en las dos manos muy apretado. Bella solo lo mantenía con la mano derecha y el meñique en alto. Adam tenia metido su dedo en el vaso dando vueltas al liquido.  
Ni siquiera estaban bebiendo. Era solo para entrar en ambiente. Todos tan tranquilos entre risillas pequeñas y asentimientos. Cuando el sonido de algo afuera los hizo salir de esa paz.  
La canción Agachate de Danny Romero salia de las enormes bocinas de la camioneta de Aladdin, que tuvo inconvenientes para estacionarse y termino montando una de las ruedas en la acera.  
Los mayores se levantaron y observaron por la ventana el espectáculo. 2 minutos después de haber estacionado, salieron Aladdin, Eugene, Peter y Rapunzel-con ayuda de Eugene- del auto caminando erraticamente, intentando llegar a la puerta de la casa. Los de adentro observaban atentos al cuarteto.  
Estos se dirgian a la puerta del hogar derramando cerveza en todo el césped del frente de la casa.  
Bella se dirigió a la puerta y espero a que estos entraran.  
Al entrar el cuarteto de ebrios se dejo caer en el sofá pesadamente. Eugene tenia el torso de Rapunzel sobre sus piernas, la cara de sueño de Peter era de fotografía y Aladdin había puesto su gorra en su rostro y llevaba la cadena guindando por sus orejas.  
-¿Se han divertido?- Pregunto Hans en tono burlón.-A ver, cuéntenme. ¿La cerveza ya no es tan buena no?  
Peter iba a abrir la boca para responder pero en eso la puerta se abrió fuertemente y todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella. Kristoff sostenía la perilla de la puerta con su mano izquierda y la derecha la apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.  
Se tambaleo y puso sus dos manos sobre la perilla, intentando sostenerse. Se dirigió como un zombi, luciendo ojos rojos y una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara. Se tiro encima de Peter y Aladdin para dormir. Estos no se inmutaron por causa de tamaña pea.  
-Seee.- Respondió Eugene, a la pregunta de Hans.- Fee la mejooh pedsha de to el tempo.-Su lenguaje delate su borrachera.  
-Ustedes son...  
-No,no,no,no,no,no.- Dijo Eugene, moviendo su dedo repetidas veces en forma de negación.- No voe a plear contigo checo.-Dicho esto dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Adam, por favor, lleva a Rapunzel a arriba.- Pidió Bella a su novio.  
Este se movió hacia a ella pero apenas toco a la muchacha Eugene se despertó bruscamente, haciendo que Rapunzel despertara de igual manera.  
-¿Que carriso ebas a hace tu?- Pregunto, poniéndose amenazante ante Adam.- ¿Queres plear, queres plear?-Puso sus puños cerrados y se comenzó a mover como boxeador delante de Adam, que solo observaba insólito.-Dale, abre tu cancha.- Le dijo.  
-Eugene, calmate.- Le pidió Elsa, que venia bajando las escaleras.  
-Elsa, mi Reina, es que estos burdos querían violar a mi novia.  
-No es cierto, Eugene, nadie violara a Rapunzel, yo no lo permitiré.  
Eugene miro a Elsa y luego la dirigió a Adam, le hizo la señal de "Te estoy vigilando" y se aparto de el.  
-Vamos muchachos.- Dijo Bella.- Deben subir a dormir. Arriba hay camas calientes.  
Los borrachos se fueron a la parte de arriba a descansar.  
-Bueno, creo que tambien ire a dormir.- Dijo Bella, poniendo el vaso de wiskhy del que nada habia sido consumido, en la mesa.  
-Yo ire contigo.- Dijo Adam.- Nos vemos en la mañana.- Dijo a modo de despedida. No se iba a quedar, iba a "hacerse cariños para mayores" con su novia.  
Hans y Elsa quedaron solos en el sofa, estando muy cerca uno del otro.  
-¿Qué te parece si nosotros también subimos a "dormir"?- Pregunto insinuándose de manera clara.  
-¿Compartir una cama contigo?- Pregunto Elsa, más para si que para el.  
-Si, tu sabes, meternos bajo las sabanas abrazados y no se, hacernos cariño.- Sugirio empujando a Elsa para dejarla recostada en el sofa y poniendose encima de ella.  
-Amm ps...  
-PA ESTE BAILE NO HAY SALIDA QUE CORRAAA EL TIEMPO, PEGATE Y ZUMBA CONMIGO CON MOVIMIENTOOOO!  
Escuchar la voz de Anna hizo que Elsa se levantara de manera rapida del sofa quitando a Hans de encima, para ir a la puerta y ver a su hermana y a Mérida cantando animadamente.  
Las dos jovenes iban agarradas entre ellas en un abrazo, Mérida con su brazo en la cintura de Anna y Anna con el suyo en los hombros de Mérida. Tambaleandose de manera vergonzosa lograron llegar a la puerta.  
Elsa retrocedio para darles paso. Cuando entraron Mérida solto a Anna y se fue directo al sofa que a su vista se veia demasiado comodo. Anna cayo en los brazos de su hermana, abrazandola para no caerse. Hans que seguia en el suelo fue a ayudar a Elsa. Tomo a Anna en sus brazos y se fue junto con Elsa hacia arriba, pero antes de irse Elsa penso en despertar a Mérida, pero después lo penso mejor y decidio que no.  
Hans deposito a Anna en una cama y apenas él y Elsa estaban por cerrar la puerta del cuarto la joven se levanto de la cama y tomo el recipiente que tomo lo más rapido que pudo para vomitar en el. Elsa fue a ayudar a su hermanita y le sostuvo el cabello.  
-¡Oh, Ana, Por Dios!- Dijo esta al ver a su hermana en tal estado.-Hans por favor, ve a la habitación de Bella y pidele que te preste una pijama.- Hans, como buen samaritano sintiendo pena por Anna, fue a donde Elsa mando.  
Olvidando sus modales no toco la puerta y se encontro interrumpiendo el polvo que estaban hechando Bella y Adam. Adam estaba montando a Bella rudamente, ambos jadeando y gimiendo al borde del extasis. Hans se quedo estatico hasta que Bella ladeo la cabeza y lo vio. Rapidamente se taparon con la sabana.  
-¡Oh! Lo siento.- Dijo tapandose los ojos.- Es solo...que...Elsa quiere que le preste una pijama.- Dijo sonrojado.  
-¡Oh! Es que... mis pijamas estan en el cuarto donde estan quedandose Rapunzel y Eugene.- Se escucho.  
Apenas paso esto, Hans salio despedido al cuarto de los nombrados. Al llegar si tomo precaución y toco la puerta. Nadie atendio. Otra vez toco. Nadie atendio. Pego su oido a la puerta y no se escuchaba nada. Entro despacio y se encontro con que la pareja ya habian hecho lo que tenian que hacer. La ropa estaba regada por el piso. Se acerco a la comoda y saco lo primero que se encontro y salio de alli.  
Al llegar de nuevo al cuarto donde estaban Elsa y Anna, no las vio.  
-¿Elsa, donde estas?- Pregunto.  
-En el baño, por favor deja la ropa en la cama. Pasare la noche con Anna.  
-Esta bien.- Dijo Hans, resignado de que el no tendria lo que queria esta noche.  
Salio de la habitación y busco un cuarto.

* * *

Elsa estaba secando el cabello de su hermana.  
-Elsa.-Llamo la niña.  
-¿Si?  
-Estoy borracha.  
Elsa asintió. Su hermana tenia solo unas bragas, así que, la piel morena y pecosa estaba expuesta a ella. Elsa se estaba reprimiendo.  
-A ver levanta los brazos.- Pidió. Solo fue consciente de lo estúpida que fue la petición cuando su hermana levanto los brazos y sus pechos quedaron apenas cubiertos por su cabello. Elsa se sonrojo notoriamente.  
Anna, ebria, pero inocente a esto, le dio a su hermana una sonrisa sensualmente provocativa. Elsa vio las intenciones de su hermana y deslizo la franela de pijama rapidamente por su cabeza.  
-Oye.- Llamo Anna. Apenas Elsa levanto la cabeza sus labios chocaron con los de Anna. En un beso suave y lento. Elsa aun mantenía las manos en el borde de la camisa, apretando fuertemente. Anna paso sus brazos por el cuello de su hermana y la pego más a ella. Anna comenzó a chupar blandamente el labio inferior de Elsa quien dejo escapar un gemido de bajo volumen pero que sirvio para que Anna metiera su lengua en la boca de su hermana. Elsa dejo que su hermana jugara en su boca solo 3 segundos, luego ella misma comenzó a acariciar su lengua con la de su hermana en una lucha por el poder del beso. Maldito el oxigeno que es necesario para vivir que las obligo a separarse y dar fin al acalorado beso. Elsa respiraba más agitada mente que su hermana con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió miro a Anna sonreírle de lado y acto seguido depositar un beso en su nariz. Las manos de Elsa que estaban en la camisa se trajeron la misma para quitarla del cuerpo de Anna, esta a su vez subio sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea a su hermana. Después de quitarle la camisa la conservo en sus manos. Anna abrazo a Elsa y comenzo a atacar su cuello con besos cortos y breves. Elsa poso sus manos-aun con la camisa en ellas- en la espalda desnuda de su hermana disfrutando el tacto con la suave piel de Anna. Cuando Anna subio hasta su mandibula con sus suaves besos Elsa condujo su boca a la de ella y la beso de nuevo. Esta vez, sin medirse, se besaron con abandono y pasión mientras se abrazaban más fuerte, Anna comenzo a delinear la figura de Elsa y Anna dirigio sus manos directo a las nalgas semicubiertas por las bragas. Apreto las nalgas de su hermana y esta dejo su boca para soltar un gemido.  
-Eres hermosa.- Le dijo Elsa. Anna estaba sonrojada, con el cabello cobrizo aun humedo y los labios rojos, cada peca de su cara relucia orgullosa, y los ojos verdes agua estaban de un color más oscuro. ojos de Elsa también estaban oscurecidos, señal clara de que se estaba poniendo mala. Busco juntar sus bocas de nuevo pero un sonido proveniente de afuera detuvo a Elsa y a Anna en seco.

Con una rapidez increíble Elsa deslizo la camisa de nuevo al cuerpo de Anna y salio para ver que habia sido lo que ocasiono el ruido- y de paso decirle de lo que se iba a morir-. Al salir, Elsa se encontro con Mérida hablando con un cuadro creyendo que este era Anna.  
-Mérida, ven.- Le ofrecio la mano.  
-Espera.- Le dijo tomando la mano, luego estiro su otra mano hacia el cuadro.- Vamos, Anna.  
-Mérida esa no es Anna.- Le dijo Elsa, bajando la mano que ofrecia al cuadro.-Vamos.- Mérida se dejo guiar hasta el cuarto donde estaba Anna.  
-Anna aquee estas.- Dijo Mérida y se tiro al lado de Anna en la cama. Pronto dejo caer su cabeza y se durmio mietras Elsa entraba tambien a la cama del otro lado de Anna. Estando alli se abrazo a su Anna y esta se volteo para abrazar a su hermana de frente.

* * *

Hans gemia incontrolablemente mientras se pasaba la mano por el miembro de arriba a abajo muy velozmente. La imagen de Elsa en traje su traje de baño negro estaba presente en su cabeza.  
Era un pervertido. Un asqueroso perevertido. Se estaba masturbando al lado de un inconsciente Kristoff pensando en su novia que estaba cuidando de su hermana. Lo peor de todo era que le estaba acariciando el pelo a el muchacho rubio solo porque el cabello rubio era uno de sus fetiches. No, el no era un pervertido, el era un depravado.  
Dando un suave tiron del cabello de Kristoff y mordiendo su franela para no gritar por el orgasmo, dejo salir su semilla que mancho su estomago desnudo. Disfruto de la sensación fria que se instalo en su vientre después de haberse corrido por 2 minutos acariciando de manera sutil el cabello de Kristoff. Subio sus pantalones y se dispuso a dormir, exhausto.

Al igual que todos los demás que estaban en la casa, cayo en un sueño profundo hasta la mañana siguiente.


	3. Everybody wants Elsa

**Un fic del Universo de Disney :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Disney solo de la trama de la historia.**

**Un universo alternativo para contar las vidas de los personajes de Disney en la Universidad. Desde Blanca Nieves hasta Frozen. Las relaciones están establecidas.**

**Contiene:**

**-Situaciones para adultos.**

**-Lenguaje grosero y/o vulgar.**

**-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, violencia ( si lo requieren las situaciones).**

* * *

Aurora se sentó en un uno de los lugares de una de las largas mesas que ocupaban el salón. Estaba lista para su clase de química en el año. Si, Aurora estudia química, la carrera que le gusta: Cosmetología. Aurora podría ser una engreída y sifrina de lo peor, su apariencia la delata. Su hermoso cabello rubio suelto y con brillo increíble era talvez, su rasgo más hermoso, pero también existían otros atributos que la hacían atractiva. Su cutis no era perfecto, pero el buen y hermoso maquillaje lo tapaba perfectamente. Sus nariz era demasiado perfilada para su gusto y sus labios delgados los engrosa con lápiz labial. Se esforzaba mucho por su cuerpo. Dietas y gimnasio diarios era lo que mantenían a Aurora, según ella, "Bonita". La ropa que usaba era delicadamente seleccionada. Aurora nunca descuidaba su apariencia externa. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga ajustada con un timbre pequeño en el seno izquierdo del logo de BlackBerry, el short de jean que llegan a la mitad del muslo, un reloj en su muñeca izquierda color naranja, y las botas converse altas de color naranja.

Más, sin embargo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una niña rica?

Observo el salón. Blanca aun no llegaba y a ella le molestaba estar sola. En su clase había puros ñoños y nerds, ni siquiera habían "Tukis", no, solo ratones de laboratorio.

Pero dio gracias a que fueran solo ellas 2 quienes tomaban esa, porque sino el caos si estuviese alguna de sus enemigas allí. La busca pleito de Mérida, la escandalosa de Anna, la cortante de Tiana o peor aun, la zorra de Rapunzel.

Suspiro aliviada cuando vio entrar a Blanca en clase. Esta, obviamente, se sentó al lado de Aurora. Se saludaron con 2 besos de "Muack" en el cachete.

-La muerte, aquí hay puros nerditos.- Dijo Blanca.

-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas.-Respondió Aurora mirándola. Blanca llevaba una blusa manga larga color marrona de licra y algodón, que tenia manzana roja fluorescente en el centro de su pecho, Jeans ajustados de pitillo y vans de mismo color que la manzana. Maquillada cuidadosamente según su atuendo casual. Llevaba el cabello negro ondulado en una coleta corta.

-Es bueno que al fin hayan comenzado las clases.-Aurora la miro incrédula.

-¿Ah?

-Si, bueno, para mi. Ya no tendré que soportar a los siete enanos.- Dijo ella, suspirando aliviada.

-¿Tus adorados tíos?

-Si...Tienden a ser irritantes a veces. Ya entiendo porque no consiguen mujer, es que son un dol...

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah?

-Mira.- Aurora movió la cabeza de Blanca en dirección de su objetivo.

-¿Qué voy a mi...?-Se quedo sin aliento, cuando se dio cuenta.

Allí, sentándose en el escritorio perteneciente al profesor, estaba su peor pesadilla. Maléfica.

-Silencio.- Ordeno en voz alta.-Muy bien.-Sonrió cual serpiente.- Mi nombre es Maléfica y soy...-"¡Oh no! Que no lo diga" pensó Aurora.-S u profesora.

Blanca dejo que su mandíbula cayera y Aurora se puso más blanca que un papel. Justamente tenia que ser ella.

Tuvieron que calarse toda la hora de clases aguantando la terrorífica y profunda de voz de Maléfica. Aunque por otra parte, Blanca y Aurora se habían entretenido con un chico nuevo que notaron era nuevo en Disney.

Era extremadamente guapo. Blanco con el cabello blanco brillante. De ojos color verde claro, hermosos. Alto, con cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Llevaba jeans color marrón de tubo y una sudadera azul con el logo de super man en ella.

-Entonces, Jack, ¿hay algo que te ha traído aquí?- Pregunto Blanca curiosa. El muchacho sonrió hacia ella y le dio una media sonrisa que derrito a ambas chicas.

-No algo, sino _alguien_...-Respondió el de manera tranquila.

-¡Oh!- Exclamaron ambas.

-¿Es una chica?

-¿Quien es?

Jack retrocedió en su silla y ellas se sonrojaron pero luego Aurora hablo para disimular sus indiscreciones.

-Digo, si nos dices, nosotras podríamos ayudarte.

-Si ha sido por una chica.

Las chicas se sonrieron entre ellas y luego entregaron miradas complices a Jack.

-Y ...¿nos va a decir?

-Su nombre es Elsa Arandelle.

Blanca dejo escapar un chillido y Aurora dejo caer su mandíbula mientras que Jack se pasaba la mano por atrás de la cabeza revolviendo su cabello riendo nervioso y con una gota cayendo por su frente con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Mérida no encontraba que hacer.

Su profesor no había llegado al salón aun y todos estaban en plan de locura momentánea.

Si solo hubiera escogido la misma clase que Anna, no estuviera en este estado. Pero no, ella tenia que tomar ciencias sociales porque según su adorada prima Ariel ella necesitaba saber como socializar con más gente.

Mérida solo aguardaba el momento en donde llegara su preciada venganza, porque cuando Ariel la hiciera enfurecer, ella se vengaría. Porque ella conoce el secreto.

_Solo espera a que Elsa sepa cuan locamente enamorada estas de ella..._

Gays en la familia. ¿Y a sus abuelos les molestaba que ella aun no tuviese novio?

No era su culpa. Bueno, si era su culpa. Pero no era intencional, Ella es guapa. Pelirroja natural, ojos azules, catira. Se sabia vestir. Hoy llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul claro que se tapaban en sus botas marronas de cuero y felpa, una blusa amarilla manga corta y por supuesto, su chaqueta verde oscuro con mangas color crema del club de arquería, llevaba el cabello rebelde suelto y luciendo increíblemente atractivo y no necesitaba una pisca de maquillaje porque la juventud es mas bello que nada. Ella no quería espantar a los chicos, es solo que...ellos eran muy estúpidos y por eso ella no los pasaba.

De repente sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos porque un apuesto chico-solo para ella- entrando en el salón llamo su atención. Venia cabizbajo, con una playera roja y pantalones jeans azules, zapatos converse negros y la mochila colgando de un solo brazo. El cabello cayendo por sus hombros, liso natural, color castaño. Moreno y de linda cara. Se estaba acercando a ella. ¡Oh no! Se sentó justo al lado de ella. Mérida se enderezo en su lugar y el muchacho puso su mano en su barbilla. Ni si quiera la determino. Llego el profesor. El profesor Clayton.

-Alumnos.- Saludo el hombre.- Espero que estén listos para este año de clases.- La voz gruesa y ronca del fornido hombre asusto a Mérida un poco.

Se dio cuenta que el muchacho de su lado presto mucha atención a el mismo. Al parecer el profesor llamaba su atención, lo cual era raro-para Mérida al menos-.

Para su colmo, en la clase estaban Aladdin y Peter. Los observo, en una mesa que estaba más arriba de donde ella estaba. Estaban haciendo tonterías y ridiculeces como siempre. ¡Dios Mio! No es que les tuviera mala cosa o algo así, es solo que a veces resultaban fastidiosos.

La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente. Este va a ser un año duro.

O no? Al parecer Dios respondió sus suplicas y por la puerta entraron Anna y Kristoff.

Hiper activos y cansados, tal vez porque corrieron, intuyo Mérida.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron al unisono con risas nerviosas.- ¿Podemos entrar?- Preguntaron otra vez al unisono.

-Claro, pero que sea primera y ultima vez.- Exigió el profesor Clayton.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Mérida y se sentaron junto con ellas. Los tres en la misma mesa, con el chico nuevo y los demás.

* * *

-Y cuento una a una las estrellas, se que todas ellas son flores que en el liceo crecen para ti y asi vas ascendiendo a las alturas, yo me quedo a oscuras pero no tengo miedo de mentir.- Cantaba Tiana excitada mente mientras tocaba con el dulce "samba" que llevaba en su mano el casillero. Los pequeños audífonos compactos emitían un ruido fuerte que escapaba de ellos al exterior, más alla de los oídos de Tiana.

De pronto, una mano detuvo sus movimientos y la aprisionaron en un abrazo desde atrás.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso o tendremos que cobrar a los que pasen y te escuchen.- Expreso Naveen en su oído.

Tiana se viro hacia el y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Como esta la estrella de fútbol?- Pregunto esta en una media sonrisa.

-Bien.- Respondió, y planto otro beso en Tiana.

La pareja estaba entrando en ambiente romántico cuando llego Hércules y los interrumpió.

-¿Que tal?- Dijo este. A modo de saludo.

-¿Tu que dices?- Pregunto Naveen. Ayudo a Tiana a dar una vuelta. Esta lucia leggins con estampado de ajedrez y sandalias bajas-de meter dedo- color azul, una blusa que quedaba ancha color blanco con azul claro. Maquillada con tonos azules livianos y con su cabello cayendo ondulado hacia atrás y una diadema empujando su fleco hacia atrás. Llevando un bolso de lado exodus.

-Bien.- Dijo Hércules admirando la belleza de Tiana. Saludo a Naveen con una palmada de manos.-Eres muy linda Tiana, pero mi animadora me tiene crush.- Les dijo.

-Oye te veo más tarde.- Se despidió de Tiana con un beso y camino con Hércules a su destino.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien. ¿El primo?

-Agh. Hans sigue insistiendo con Elsa.

-Amigo, lo que hace esta mal.

-Lo se. He intentando persuadirlo pero el es muy terco.

-¿Crees que le resulte el plan?

-Dudo mucho que pueda embarazar a Elsa.

-Uff. Bueno ya. Mañana comienzan las prácticas de fútbol.

-Lo se, amigo. Pero hay algo.

-También lo has escuchado ¿no?

-Si. No puedo creer que Adam vaya a ser el entrenador.

-De por si, ya era malo tenerlo como capitán del Equipo.

-Si, aunque hay una buena parte.

-¿Cual?

-No te hagas. Se que siempre has querido ser el capitan.

-Jaja, es cierto, pero no es seguro aun.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo, amigo.

-Lo se.

Al llegar al su salón se sentaron en las primera mesa, muy cerca del pizarron y del profesor. Que sorpresa más grata cuando se dieron cuenta que su profesor seria Mufasa.

-Amigo, este tipo es una leyenda.- Le dijo Hercules a Naveen.

-"La biblia de la politica", nada más ni menos.- Respondio Naveen.

-Es grato que sea el profesor.- Apunto Felipe uniendose a ellos.

-¿Que hubo?- Saludo Hercules. Se dieron palmadas y se sentaron a esperar a que la leyenda de la materia dijera algo.

-Buenos dias.- Hablo, con voz ronca y potente, el hombre que iba perfectamente acomodado.- Mi nombre es Mufasa King, es un placer conorceles.- Se dirijio a ellos.- Espero que este año sea grato, tanto para ustedes, como para mi.- El hombre hablaba impecablemente.

Los pupilos politicos se deleitaron con la presencia de Mufasa. El mejor politico relativo, iba a ser su profesor.

* * *

Por mucho que Anna intentara concentrarse de camino al comedor no podia. Kristoff y Mérida hablaban sobre quien sabe que, pero ella solo pensaba y recordaba, agradablemente, lo que habia acontecido hace solo unas horas.

Esta mañana, cuando ya casi todos se habian marchado, y Kristoff estaba vistiendose ajeno a todo. Ella y Elsa habian tomado una ducha caliente juntas. Mmm...el cuerpo mojado de su hermana no salia de su mente. La piel blanca leche sonrojada, el cabello rubio-platino humedo pegandose a su cuerpo, las pestañas mojadas hacian que sus ojos brillaran en ese azul tan hermoso. No era solo la belleza física de Elsa, era también su manera de ser con ella, solo con ella. Elsa la trataba a solo ella de manera especial; Anna estaba segura de que ella no trataba a Hans asi. Sus mimos y cariños eran de ella solamente. Elsa la besaba con demasiado amor. La miraba transmitiendo tanto cariño por sus iris. La abrazaba como no abrazaba a nadie más, calidamente y como si ella fuera un oso de peluche. La defendia a pluma y papel, porque bueno, era pacifista y no le iba el "capa y espada". Como hermana mayor Elsa la dejaba hacer varias actividades en las que ella insistia, y que su hermana- a mucho pesar- la dejaba hacer despues de haberse asegurado que no iba a ser dañina para Anna. Como amante...Se mordió el labio. Su hermana es muy herm...Sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando vio a Hans sentado al lado de Elsa en el comedor. ¡Demonios! Es que este idiota la ponia mal. Su hermana estaba hermosa para caerle a golpes. Camino junto a Mérida y Kristoff hasta la mesa con mala cara.

-Ahh...-Suspiro Mérida.-¿Qué dices Anna?- Anna se sonrojo. Ella ni sabia que le preguntaban.

-Vamos sera divertido.- Dijo Kristoff mirándola.- Para no parecer boba por no haber prestado atención, decidió decir que si.

-Si.- Sin saber a que había accedido, pero no podía ser tan malo. No. Mérida y Kristoff no eran malos. Solo algo locos. ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¿En que me he metido? Se pregunto así misma.

-¿Qué es eso que harán?- Pregunto Elsa curiosa. Anna agradeció a su hermana que preguntara, y agradeció de nuevo cuando vio a Hans alejándose de la mesa para ir en dirección de sus primo Naveen.

-Bueno, estábamos planeando...

-Discúlpenme ¿ qué les traigo?- Pregunto una señorita, interrumpiendo a Mérida.

-Ah pues ¿Rapunzel viene a comer con nosotros?- Pregunto Kristoff.

-Si, ya ha de llegar.-Respondió Elsa.

-Bien, entonces...- Dijo Mérida mirando a Elsa.

-Digan de una vez.- Dijo Elsa cuando las tres personas fijaron sus ojos en ella.-Ok, iré a ver.- Dijo ella. Levantándose y dándole una vista a Anna de su trasero en el pantalón marrón de pana. Se fue con la mesera en dirección del puesto de comida conversando un poco con ella.

-Entonces...- Mérida hablo.- Hay que comprar las botellas hoy para que estén listan para el viernes.- Anna abrió los ojos. ¡Peda!

-Salimos a eso de las 6 con Aladdin.

-Cierto. Hay que decirle a esos guarros.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que ellos dirán que "Si".

-Anda. Por el trago baila el mono.- Mérida guiño el ojo a Kristoff.

-Hay que comprar unos vasos.

-Si. No queremos que Elsa se entere.

-Esperen ¿Qué?- Intervino Anna al fin.

-Ya sabes, que si le decimos no nos dejara.

-Pero, ni que emborracharnos fuese tan malo.

-SI. Pero no tendrá el mismo consentimiento con el narguile.- Anna abrió su boca ¿Narguile?

-Ok, he pedido sub-ways italianos.- Informo Elsa sentándose.- Con coca-cola para hacerlo más emocionante.- Sonrió a los tres jóvenes.

Anna sabia que su hermana no iba a permitir que ellos se drogaran porque eran menores de edad y ella era la mayor. Y aunque solo hermana de Anna, era muy protectora con los 3. El instinto correcto Elsa era muy recto, como el de una madre. Si Elsa se enterara de lo que harían se iba a enfurecer y no los dejaría.

-A ver, sigan contándome que es eso que haran.- Dijo ella aun sonriéndoles.

-Estábamos planeando ver una película.- Mintió rápida y naturalmente Mérida.

-¿Cual?

-El Origen.- Mintió, esta vez, Kristoff.

-¿El Origen? No parece como si ustedes viesen ese tipo de películas.- Dijo Elsa. Haciendo que los tres se tensaran.- Más bien parece raro que hagan planes para ver una película.- Los hizo tensarse más.

-Porque no es cierto. En realidad planeamos para jugar un partido Online de Halo en el PS3.- Dijo Anna con mucha seguridad. Anna había completado, mejorado y asegurado la mentira.

-¡Oh! No deberían mentirme acerca de eso.- Dijo Elsa. Los tres se destensaron.- Ya se que son unos frikis.- Exclamo guiñándoles un ojo.

Si era creíble que ellos planearan una cita de juegos.

-Hey.- Saludo Rapunzel.-Hola.- Dijo.

-Hola.- Saludaron ellos.

-Que dia. No puedo creer que apenas sea el primero.

-Sabia que no era la única.- Dijo Elsa.

Rapunzel y Elsa se envolvieron en una conversación entre ellas, mientras que Mérida pensaba, Kristoff investigaba por el navegador de su celular por el precio de los narguiles y Anna tenia su cara entre sus manos, arrepintiéndose por haber mentido a su hermana.

-Psshht...-Siseo Mérida. Ella, Kristoff y Anna hicieron un circulo. Elsa y Rapunzel ajenas a esto.-Seremos solo nosotros 3 ¿va?- Susurro solo para que sus Kristoff y Anna escucharan.

-Claro.¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kristoff, susurrando igual que ella.

-Porque, de repente, a los guarros se les va la lora.- Explico en susurro.

-Ok.- Asintieron Anna y Kristoff.

-Disculpen.- Llego la camarera con la orden de sándwiches exquisitos y los vasos extra-grandes llenos de coca-cola fría.- Provecho.- Deseo la muchacha y se retiro.

-Bueno, si comemos es mejor.- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Yo si le entro "Punzel".-Dijo Kristoff y le cayo a un sándwich sin piedad.

-¿Donde has estado toda mi vida, amor?- Le pregunto Mérida al suyo, babeando y admirando el sándwich.

-¡Dios! Que bueno es esto.- Exclamo Rapunzel con la boca llena, degustando el sándwich.

Anna observaba divertida y se dispuso a tomar el de ella pero al estar en la esquina del banco la bandeja que los contenía quedaba fuera de su alcance, comenzó a estirar el brazo cuando le pusieron el sándwich en la mano. Subió su mirada y se encontró con Elsa sonriéndole con ternura, con los cachetes inflados por la comida que estaba en su boca. Anna tomo el sándwich y dio una mordida cuando su hermana le acerco el vaso de refresco"Toma" fue lo que escucho ella.

Se la carcomía la culpa de haberle mentido si Elsa se entera...Sacudió su cabeza levemente y se dispuso a comer su sándwich.

* * *

-Ella no tendrá relaciones sexuales contigo sin nada.- Le dijo Naveen, intentado que Hans entrara en razón

-Claro que si. Solo necesito seducirla lo suficiente para que se le olviden los anticonceptivos.- Dijo Hans, tercamente.

-Es en serio, Hans.

-Yo necesito un heredero legitimo que me asegure mi posición en esta familia.

-No la tendrás. Elsa ni siquiera posee ese dinero que tu quieres.

-Pero tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Estas mal, Hans.

-Yo solo necesito algo que me ate al apellido Arandelle.

-Eres un ambicioso. ¿Qué pensarían tus padres?

-Estarían muy orgullosos de mi.- Dijo Hans con arrogancia.- Después de todo. ¿Tu crees que estar en una familia con 12 hermanos mayores es fácil?

-No, pero...

-La única manera de que yo consiga asegurar mi destino, con dinero abundante, es casándome con Elsa.

-¿Como planeas hacer eso?- Pregunto Naveen incrédulo. Este primo suyo era una joyita.

-Dejándola embarazada. No tendrá otra opción que casarse conmigo.

-¿Y que si ella aborta?

-¿Qué?- Hans abrió sus ojos y puso cara de asco ante lo que dijo Naveen.- Ella nunca haría daño a nadie. Ella es demasiado buena y pura para este mundo pervertido lleno de maldades.- ¡Demonios! "Al menos parece estar enamorado" pensó Naveen.

-No se puede descartar esa opción.

-Idiota, si ella hiciera eso seria malo para su familia.

-¿Y si lo hace escondida?

-Yo no la dejare. Unas cuantas amenazas bastaran.- "Enamorado del dinero" retracto Naveen.

-Estas loco.- Dijo Naveen. Pero la familia es la familia y el había prometido a sus tíos que cuidaría de Hans.- Bueno, a ver. ¿Como ha estado tu dia en clases?

-Bien. Las leyes son lo mio.

-En realidad, eres un maldito idiota que seria perfecto como abogado.

-Jajaja, herencia de familia.

-Si claro.- Dijo Naveen con sarcasmo.- ¿Has considerado lo que te he dicho?

-Si. Pero no me uniré al equipo de fútbol.

-Vamos. Es una actividad extracurricular que da muchas ventajas.

-Lo se, pero en realidad, los deportes no son lo mio.

-Eso no lo sabes. Solo debes probar.

-¿De que me ayudara es?

-Tal vez te den una chaqueta y entonces...- Naveen miro hacia estaba Elsa y su grupo.- Se la das a Elsa, para que todos sepan que es tuya.- Sugirió.

-¡Oh!- Hans miro hacia donde Elsa.- Esta bien, iré a las practicas.- Dijo resignado. No era mala idea lo de asegurar a Elsa como suya.

-Bien.- Sonrió Naveen con alegría en su cara.- Las practicas comienzan el viernes a las 5:00 P.M.

Hans solo asintió. Definitivamente el quería eso de "Asegurar a Elsa como suya". Ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con Elsa y esas veces eran espectaculares, pero había algo que lo incomodaba. La mayoría del tiempo el era quien iniciaba el acto de "amor", Elsa, claro, no se negaba, pero el deseaba que su novia quisiera tocarlo. También durante el sexo notaba como su novia se mordía el labio al punto del dolor para no dejar escapar algo, una palabra prohibida, ella gemía si, pero muy pocas veces llamaba a Hans. La decepción cuando descubrió que Elsa había fingido un orgasmo fue tan grande que le dolió el pene por una semana.

Su primo creía que a el le interesaba el dinero y era cierto hasta que el se enamoro. Se enamoro de Elsa aunque no le creyesen. Y el había dejado que Elsa conociera su verdadero yo, pero el no sabia si le había caído bien o no. ¿Por que? Porque ella no iba a admitir su agrado o desagrado hacia una persona, su personalidad pasiva y tranquila era cordial con cualquier tipo de persona, tenia calma con el más bastardo y desgraciado que la molestara y les mostraba gestos de agrado hacia las personas que llegaban a caerle bien, el respeto por todos era igual. Pero el tenia ambas cosas por parte de Elsa. La elegancia de Elsa combinada con su físico tenían el poder de llevar el enamoramiento de todo hombre y, también, mujeres.

Más ahora, su objetivo era atarse a la joven de manera permanente. El sabia que era una forma ridícula de tomarla por completo pero que más le quedaba. El la quería por siempre, para el solo.


	4. Compañeros de cuarto

**Un fic del Universo de Disney :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Disney solo de la trama de la historia.**

**Un universo alternativo para contar las vidas de los personajes de Disney en la Universidad. Desde Blanca Nieves hasta Frozen. Las relaciones están establecidas.**

**Contiene:**

**-Situaciones para adultos.**

**-Lenguaje grosero y/o vulgar.**

**-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, violencia ( si lo requieren las situaciones).**

* * *

Todo el tiempo que venia aquí se sentía dichosa. La biblioteca era su más sagrado santuario. Solo sentarse y concentrarse en una buena historia de libro era magnifico. Desde niña a Elsa le gusto la nieve y el hielo más que todo. Sus padres la llevaban mucho a las montañas del norte en vacaciones para que ella esquiara. Cuando su pequeña hermana llego al mundo ir a las montañas del norte se volvió aun más grato; claro ya no podía esquiar desde grandes alturas como a ella le gustaba, pero el pasar tiempo con Anna era fantástico. Con su llegada también se convirtió en tradición tomar una taza de chocolate caliente en el café de porque su pequeña hermana tenia un enfermo gusto por el chocolate. Sin embargo al ir creciendo Elsa se fascino con el patinaje artístico y destacando en el. Varias medallas-muchas- probaban su talento, disciplina y preparación en el deporte. Por eso todos le llaman "La Reina De Hielo". Por ahora, sin embargo, estando en la universidad y con muchas clases le quedaba muy poco tiempo para viajar hasta la montaña del norte solo para esquiar, y en Disney no habían pistas de hielo. Tal vez, en un fin de semana largo fuera a la montaña del norte.

Reviso su libro una ultima vez. En realidad, esta vez, no tenia el placer de sentarse y disfrutar de una historia sino de venir y buscar un libro para su clase de Arquitectura.

-A ver, a ver...- Movió sus ojos a lo largo de toda la estantería buscando su libro y tocando con los dedos los lomos de varios de ellos.-Por favor, tiene que estar.-susurro muy bajo para ella misma.

Nada.

Al parecer la biblioteca no tenia el libro. "Maldición".

No, si estaba. "Aleluya". Lo vio allí, esperando por ella...o al parecer por alguien más. Siguió las manos morenas que se llevaban su libro. ¡Oh no! Esa trigueña se estaba llevando su libro. "Reacciona, Elsa;¡LENTA! Se esta yendo, ¡Reacciona!"

-¡HEY!- Grito.- Por favor, espera.- Se acerco a la muchacha.- Por favor.- "Corre Elsa, lo están sellando".

Cuando la muchacha iba a meter el libro en su bolso, Elsa tomo el lomo del mismo,inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para no perder el equilibrio, e hizo que la muchacha, que perdió su equilibrio por culpa de la acción de Elsa, volteara a verla.

-¡Oh!- El rostro de Elsa se pinto de rojo al ver como la joven muchacha la veía confundida.- Lo siento, es solo...es solo...-La chica en frente de ella la miraba confundida. Elsa suspiro y se enderezo, soltando el lomo del libro y juntando sus manos e irguiendo su cabeza.- Disculpe, pero ese libro que usted tiene alli me hes esencial y de alta importancia en este momento.- Hizo una pausa, la muchacha ahora tenia el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo pero aun con un gesto de confusión en su cara.-No he querido molestarle, disculpe mi entusiasmo.- Y se dio media vuelta cuando una mano la hizo girar a su antigua posición.

-Elsa, por favor...- Ahora la confundida era Elsa.- Se que necesitas este libro.- Elsa se confundió aun más. "¿Qué?"-Vamos en la misma clase.- Eso era lógico, pero todavía no había explicación de porque sabia su nombre.- Por cierto, también soy una de tus compañeras de cuarto.- Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron a más no poder al igual que su boca lo hizo ligeramente.- Me has ignorado desde el primer día.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, en realidad, no recuerdo...

-No importa, pero...- Vio dudar a la morena.- ¿ Recuerdas a la otra?

-Disculpa, ¿Quién?- La trigueña aflojo su expresión y dejo ver una sonrisa.

-Ok...Oye, voy a la misma clase. Tal vez, podríamos trabajar juntas.

-Mmm ok.- Elsa asintió. De pronto se dio cuenta.- ¿Quieres que tomemos un café?

-¿Ah?

-Si, usted, la otra muchacha y yo. Digo somos compañeras de cuarto y yo ni siquiera la conozco o a la otra. Y las he estado ignorando desde el lunes, y ya es jueves.

-Claro. ¿Ahora mismo?

-Si.

Elsa aun tenia rastro del sonrojo en su cara. Tan distraída había estado con las clases y otras cosas-Anna- que había ignorado a sus compañeras de cuarto. "Bien hecho, Reina de la torpeza". Es que..."Mierda".

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos hacia alla?

-Bien.

Comenzaron a caminar en una charla muy poco amena en dirección al café.

Crack.

Mérida, acostada en el colchón superior de la litera lanzaba dardos hasta una foto de Aurora pegada en la pared de su cuarto. Con el equipo estereo a un volumen fuerte del que sonaba Don´t you worry child.

Anna sentada en un puff que estaba en medio de la habitación, pasando los canales del televisor intentado conseguir algo bueno que ver.

Su otra compañera de cuarto, Tiana, se encontraba en clases ahora. Y ellas ya estaban libres por el día de hoy.

Anna pensó en hablar con Mérida acerca de lo del narguile, pero al verla tan concentrada en querer masacrar la foto de Aurora con dardos decidió que no.

Miro en dirección a su cama. Su cama...

Las universidad tomaba mucho tiempo y ya le hacia falta el calor de su hermana. Apenas se veían en el almuerzo. Más sin embargo, agradeció al cielo que sus compañeras fuesen Mérida y Tiana.

Ambas tenían sus defectos al igual que ella pero era mejor que estar en una habitación con gente odiosa.

Mérida y Anna eran desordenadas como ningunas otras. Su ropa era un lio apenas llegaron al cuarto-4to- dia en la universidad. Sus zapatos estaban regados por el piso y los escritorios rebozaban de papeles y carpetas y otros objetos aleatorios.

Tiana, por otro lado, era menos desordenada, si era desordenada pero no tanto. Intento mantener el orden en la habitación pero las pelirrojas se impusieron con una rotunda ignorancia hacia el asunto.

También agradeció que la cama individual fuese para ella.

Dormir con Mérida por encima de ella era lo menos que quería.

Miro en dirección del arco de Mérida.

¿Cómo es posible que seas un desastre- en el buen sentido- y tan disciplinada en la arquería?

Observo a Mérida.

La joven descansaba pasiva en la cama, con la mirada azul centrada en la foto de Aurora. Observo como levanto el dardo entre sus dedos y lo lanzo con fuerza, este recorrió el extremo a una velocidad casi invisible y termino dando justo en el corazón de la misma.

Ella no conocía a Aurora y por eso no podía dar un concepto de si le caía bien o no.

Por otro lado, Mérida parecía odiarla, y renegaba de la muchacha rubia, venga a saber usted cual era la razón. Anna solo negaba cuando estaba hablaba de su "odio" contra Aurora y prefería salirse del tema; cuando Mérida conoció a Elsa, que fue cuando ellas tenían 14 y Elsa 17, también había mostrado odio y rechazo hacia Elsa, más sin embargo, 15 días después de conocerla ya se llevaba bien con ella.

Mérida era rara, de una forma buena y a veces hasta adorable, sin duda alguna.

Tiana, la representación de la bondad y gentileza.

Era una muchacha muy enfocada en sus estudios y al parecer con grandes planes para su futuro.

Conocía muy poco de ella pero eso le bastaba para considerarla una amiga, Mérida también lo hacia. Pero la confianza no era suficiente para decirle lo del narguile, así que eso lo harían en el dormitorio de Kristoff.

Por ultimo estaba ella. Aunque no podía una descripción de si misma y decidir por ambas muchachas si era o no buena compañera de cuarto.

Hans coloco su saco en el perchero de su habitación. Se quito los zapatos y se recostó en su cama. La inferior de la litera. Paso los ojos por su cuarto y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Su habitación era un asco. Por más que el tratara de mantenerla al menos un poco limpia sus compañeros no contribuían. ¡Nojoda! No tenia que parecer un cuarto de cristal, que brillara de lo limpio y oliera a rosas, pero tampoco tenia por que ser un chiquero, que tuviera su propio mar de ropa donde se pueden meter zapatos y recrear una escena de pesca, además olía a camisetas sudadas.

Le había tocado con estos 2 chicos:Tarzán y Kenai.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al armario.

Estos chicos eran la ruina. Tarzán era un guarro que apenas le gustaba usar pantalones. Cada vez que no estaba en clases solo llevaba un slip a través de toda el edifico. Tampoco era muy ordenado con la ropa, la tiraba en la silla y luego no volvías a saber de ella jamás. Llevaba el pelo largo y enmarañado y las uñas sucias y llenas de mugres. ¡Salvaje!

Hans se puso una franela color verde oscuro y busco un short en los cajones.

Su otro compañero, Kenai. También era un guarro pero con una excusa de por medio. "Yo Amo Y Respeto Al Planeta Tierra Y Al Medio Ambiente". Este tipo era aun más basto. Llevaba los mismos calzoncillos desde que llego a la universidad. Su cabello estaba muerto y sin vida. Tenia las uñas largas y sucias. Los zapatos vans grises apestaban junto con las medias que aun no cambiaba desde que llego. ¡Urghh!

Hans puso su short y procedió a ponerse sus zapatos deportivos.

Dio las gracias de que Tarzán fuese el que ocupara la cama de arriba porque a Kenai le gustaba dormir desnudo y se echaba unos gases que parecían bombas nucleares.

Camino en dirección de la puerta volteando a mirar su habitación una vez más. Suspiro resignado y cerro la puerta. Hoy era el dia de el fútbol.

Rapunzel y Eugene golpearon fuertemente la puerta para cerrarla. Los jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente mientras se dirigían a la cama individual del dormitorio.

-¿Esta es tu cama?

-No, es la de Peter.

-¡Oh! Entonces la estrenaremos.

-Mmm si.- Exclamo besando a la rubia.- Espera, déjame ir por algo.

-Ok.

Eugene se levanto de la cama y corrió al baño de el cuarto.

Rapunzel se sentó en la cama y observo el cuarto de Eugene. Bueno el cuarto de Eugene, Peter y Aladdin.

Había CDs- de reggaeton- probablemente regados cerca del gran equipo de sonido que se ubicaba en un gavetero donde también estaba el televisor.

Las camas estaban ordenas y con sabanas limpias al parecer. Había una pelota de basquetbol en el piso junto a varios tenis. Encima de la mini nevera estaba una botella de refresco "Chinotto" a la mitad con unos cuantos vasos.

Posters de carros y cosas así en la mayoría de la pared del cuarto. Había un refrescante olor a auto nuevo en la habitación. Jaja ¿quien lo diría? El trió "Tukis" de la universidad no eran unos sucios totales.

Su cuarto los reflejaba a ellos. Eran así, no muy desordenados.

Y al parecer los 3 muchachos se entendían muy bien, no había duda de eso; equitativamente el cuarto también reflejaba su amistad.

Eugene regreso con un frasco de color azul oscuro y tapa gris.

-He vuelto.- Eugene empujo suavemente a Rapunzel con una mano y se tumbo encima de ella.-Vamos a pasarla bien.

-Si.- Rapunzel sonrió contra el beso al notar que lo que Eugene traía era lubricante.

Se comenzaron a besar fuerte y pasional, metiendo la lengua en la boca del otro.

-Oh no,no,no, no son igua...- Peter quedo a media canción cuando entro en el cuarto.- ¡Oh!- Entro rápidamente tomo un par de tenis y cuando estaba por cerrar.- Hey me cambias las sabanas.- Y se fue.

Rapunzel y Eugene, que estaban separados y de sus bocas colgaba un hilo de saliva se quedaron mirando la puerta por un momento.

-No he tenido sus nombres.- Dijo Elsa dando un sorbo a su café frio.

-Soy Jane.- Dijo la trigueña.- Mucho gusto, otra vez.- Dijo sonriendo a Elsa.

-Yo soy Mulán.- Hablo esta vez la joven de cabello lacio.- Y es un gusto.

-El gusto es mio, sin embargo.- Respondió Elsa.- Vaya, he estado durmiendo en la misma habitación con una inglesa y una asiática y no las había notado.

-En realidad, entiendo.- Jane tomo un sorbo de su café con leche.- No es como sino supiéramos que eres una estudiante muy aplicada y solo te interesa eso, digo no es que seas una nerd o algo así, solo que parece interesarte más eso que la gente, no es que seas asocial...- La joven se detuvo cuando escucho la calmada risa de Elsa y Mulán.

-Divagaste.- Dijo Mulán.- De nuevo.

-Lo se es algo torpe.- Miro a las dos muchachas.- Lo siento.- Sonrojada.

-No hay problema, en realidad, estoy acostumbrada a la divagación.- Informo Elsa.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mulán divertida.

-Tengo una...- Se vio interrumpida por el grito de nada más y nada menos que Kristoff. Esta lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué?- Jane y Mulán miraron en dirección del muchacho rubio que venia pisando fuerte y con mala cara hacia su mesa.

-Sácalos, sácalos.- Exclamo Kristoff.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Elsa. Las dos otras chicas estaban conmocionadas.

-Ellos, sus pesas, sus pelucas apestosas, sus calcetas sudadas, sus ajia-ajia-ajia ¡Ahhhrr!- Dijo Kristoff exasperado, jalándose el pelo en el grito final.

-Aun no entiendo.- Dijo Elsa.- Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estas interrumpiendo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.- Dijo Kristoff mirando a Mulán y Jane.- Pero es que estoy en un emergencia y necesito a la mama gallina.- Jalo a Elsa para llevársela lejos.

-Hey, espera.- protesto la rubia. Dirigió su mirada a las chicas.- Lo siento, vuelvo en un momento.- Y dejo que el skate se la llevara unos metros lejos.

-Ok ¿qué sucede?

-Me han juntado con un par de idiotas.

-¿Qué?

-Mis compañeros de cuarto.- Explico.- Son unos idiotas. Este hombre-esteroide, Gastón y este otro vejete, Goofie.- Dijo Kristoff molesto.

-Por favor, Kristoff, no puede ser tan malo.

-Si lo es. Este tipo Gastón se levanta a las 3 A.M para levantar pesas y luego pone su peludo y asqueroso trasero sudado en los puffs. Y Goofie, se ríe por todo, parece que todo el tiempo estuviera drogado con agua de pasta.

-Muy bien, asumamos que te creo, ¿ qué papel juego yo en esto?

-Que tu eres la vocera general. Podrías convocar un consejo y pedir un cambio de compañeros para el noble, bondadoso, y increíblemente guapo Kristoff.- Dijo haciendo ojitos.

-Se dice " e increíblemente".

-Como sea. ¿Lo haras?- Kristoff la miro suplicante.

-Veré que puedo hacer.- Decidió Elsa.- Ahora ve a clases.

-No tengo clases en este momento.

-Claro que si, tengo tu horario, acuérdate.

-Mmm, bueno, bueno.- Dijo montando los pies en la patineta.- Adioooos.- Se alejo.

Elsa volvió con Mulán y Jane.

-Siento mucho eso.- Se disculpo.- Es Kristoff, un amigo.

-¡Oh! Tal vez podrías presentarle a mi hermano, el es un poco tímido y no habla.- Dijo Jane.

-Claro, ¿quién es?

-Tarzán.- A Jane se le iluminaron los ojos al decir el nombre.

-Ok, después que me lo presentes a mi.

-Bueno, bueno...- Mulán se aclaro la garganta.- Yo también quiero conocerlo.

-Por supuesto, ¡Oh! Ya se. Hay que planear una salida.- Dijo Jane emocionada.- Tal vez ir a comer sushi, o jugar paintball, o paracaidismo, o...

-O ver una película.- Sugirió Mulán.- Aun es muy temprano para hacer actividades que causen la muerte de tu hermano.

-Naaah.- Jane nego con la mano.- El aguanta.

-Creo que iniciar con una película no es mala idea.- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo presentarles a mis amigos también?

-Eso seria bueno, dado el hecho de que somos nuevas.- Dijo Mulán.

-Bueno, entonces que sea una película, pero hay que planear todo, las bebidas, los refrigerios, las películas...- Elsa y Mulán observaron a Jane hablar.

-¿Como no la note?- Pregunto Elsa más para ella que para Mulán.

-Misterio de vida.- Le contesto Mulán y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Termina de una buena vez maldito atravesado de mierda.- Dijo Mérida molesta viendo su reloj, y descuidando el videojuego.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Anna dejando el mando de la consola a un lado.- Tanto Call Of Dutty me dio hambre.

-Llamare a Tiana.- Tomo su celular.- Tal vez pueda pasar por algo de chino.- Marco el numero y presiona llamar.

-Mmm chino...- Babeo Anna.

-Aloou, morenaza de mi alma. Si, mira me preguntaba si podrías pasar por el local chino de vuelta aca y traer la cena,aquí nos arreglamos con la plata. ¿Ah? ¿Tu? Bueno, pero; ¿Qué? Pero es más fácil que traigas chino. Ahhg pero...ok, ok.- Miro a Anna.- Hey pasame papel y lápiz.- Anna paso una libreta y un lápiz de tinta.- Ok, dime. Aja. Aja. Aja. Aja. Aja. Aja. Aja. ¿Ah? Espera.- Tacho algo en la hoja.- Deletréalo. Ujumm... Alta o baja. Ok. Esta bien. Nos vemos en un rato morena.- Colgó el celular.- Anna tenemos que salir a comprar unas cosas.

-No.

-Si. Tiana me ha dicho que si compro todo esto.- Apunto lo que había anotado en la hoja con el lápiz.- Hará su famoso "Estofado de papá".

-¿El extremadamente delicioso que provoca que las papilas gustativas hagan un musical de broadway en tu boca y ni siquiera te engorda?- Pregunto Anna fingiendo incredulidad.

-Ese mismo guarra. Muévete rápido.

-No. Yo no fui la que acepte comprar todas esas cosas, ve tu.

-Esta bien, Anna. Me abandonas pero esta bien.

-Por favor, Mérida, no me obligues a ir con tu chantaje emocional.

-No, esta bien. Anna no te pido mucho, solo que seas una buena compañera de cuarto.

-Soy una buena compañera de cuarto. Te tiendo la cama.

-Esta bien, echamelo en cara.- Anna rodo los ojos y Mérida continuo.- No lo hagas como compañera de cuarto, hazlo como "Robertas" que somos ambas.- Elsa miro a Anna dramáticamente poniendo sus manos en su pecho.- Anna ¿Quieres ser pelirroja? Se mi pelirroja.

-Oye, no somos "Robertas"; somos "Ginnys".- Mérida puso los ojos.

-Como sea "Potterhead".- Mérida se inclino poniendo las manos en las rodillas de Anna.- Anna.- Puso cara de perrito abandonado.- Por favor.

-Amiga, soy tu pelirroja lo sabes, pero en realidad siento mucha flojera en este momento.

-Anna...

-Yo solo quería un poco de chino.

-Yo también.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste?

-Porque ese estofado no es solo un estofado es "El Estofado".

-No puedes aceptar cualquier cosa cuando escuches esa pronunciación.

-Vamos, no quiero ir sola.

-Hey.- Anna se levanto un poco.- Kristoff esta desocupado, pasa por su dormitorio y vas con él.

-¿Me mandas con Kristoff?

-Para que hables con él lo de mañana.- Mérida levanto las cejas y puso su boca en una "o" para luego sonreír.

-Es cierto. Si no me dices no me acuerdo.

-Ok. Anda ya que tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres chocolate?- Pregunto Mérida, dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniendo su chaqueta en el proceso.

-¡Oh! Tu eres mi pelirroja.- Anna sonrió y Mérida salió del cuarto.- Pero yo soy la de Elsa.- Saco su celular y escribió un texto.

_Edificio "Maxs" 130. ;*_

Se levanto del puff y se acostó en su cama. Se quito los zapatos y recostó. Las piernas colgando de la cama. Se paso un brazo encima de los ojos.

_1,2,3,4,,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15..._

_Toc,toc,toc,toc-toc,toc._

Sonrió cuando escucho el sonido de los nudillos al chocar con la madera. Se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir.

La rubia le ofreció una sonrisa cuando quedo descubierta para su hermana y entro mirando fijamente a Anna y empujándola suavemente con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta.

-¡Wow! ¿Es qué te has tele-transportado? Tienes un nuevo récord.- Anna junto sus labios con los de la rubia en un beso suave.

-Mmm...-Elsa comenzó a dar pequeños besos en los labios de Anna.- Eres increíble, me vuelves flash.- Dijo entre beso y beso.

-Yo se. Tengo ese poder.- Jalando a Elsa a su cama.- También este.- Dijo cuando comenzó a besar el cuello de Elsa provocando un jadeo por parte de ella.-¿Ves?

-No te infles tanto.- Respondió Elsa y esta vez trajo sus labios con su hermana en un beso fuerte.

Sin saber como, se encontraron recostadas en la cama de Anna. Elsa encima dando besos en el cuello de su hermana y con el muslo entre las piernas de Anna y sus manos en la cintura de la misma.

La habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos suaves de Anna cuando sonó el hermoso "tiruri" de whatsapp.

-¡Dios!- Murmuro Elsa separándose. Anna tomo su celular aun debajo de su hermana.-¿A quién debo matar?- Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa. Anna dejo escapar un risita.

-Es Mérida.- Respondió ella abriendo el texto.- Dice que hay que ir a la habitación de Aladdin y esa gente.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto curiosa. Se levanto de Anna y se acomodo y aliso la blusa a botones verde que llevaba.

-Bueno, Tiana ha prometido hacer ese famoso estofado legendario.- Anna se levanto tomando sus zapatos y poniéndolos.- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió sonriendo igual.- Les hace falta una cocina aca.

-Bueno, en realidad, tu sabes que no.- Dijo Anna riendo ligeramente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era cierto. Mérida y su hermana podrían comer enlatados, comida chatarra y refrescos por un semestre completo. Elsa tomo la mano de Anna y la atrajo hacia si, juntando sus labios en un último beso, apasionado pero breve.

-Vamos.- Elsa abrió la puerta.

-Ok.

-¿Que tal las clases?- Pregunto Elsa mirando a Anna mientras caminaban.

-Excelentes. Las ciencias sociales son lo mio. Bueno ser social es lo mio...

-Espera, espera.- Interrumpió Elsa.- ¿Ciencias sociales? Pensé que estabas en Publicidad y Medios de Comunicación.

-Si, pero Mérida iba a estar sola en esa clase y ya sabes que ella odia todo lo nuevo en su vida y...no la puedo dejar, ella y yo somos "Ginnys".

-Ok, "Potterhead". Hoy conocí a mis compañeras de cuarto.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no las habías conocido aun?- Pregunto Anna confundida.- Mejor aun ¿Por qué abandonas tu fraternidad para regresar a los dormitorios de Disney?

-Ya te lo dije es un acto de consolidación. El que la vocera general duerma en dormitorios al igual que todos los demás estudiantes.- Elsa explico haciendo un gesto con su mano.- Ahora, lo de mis compañeras.- Se aclaro la garganta.- Las he ignorado sin querer desde el lunes.

-¿Qué?- Anna dejo caer su mandíbula, luego la cerro y soltó una risa.- ¿Como se sentirán los estudiantes cuando la vocera general los ignora?

-Oye, ignorar sin querer , no es ignorar en el mal sentido.- Se defendió.

-Ya. ¿Te han tocado brujas malditas?

-Anna, lenguaje, por favor. Y no se aun, solo se sus nombres, pero parecen muy agradables.

-¡Oh! Han de serlo, si la vocera general lo dice...

-¡Oh! Uff Ergn Ergn.- Elsa tosió un poco y se puso una mano en la nariz.

-¿Estas bien?

-No.- Logro decir. A la nariz de Anna llego el olor a humo. Ella se tapo la nariz ligeramente.- Es...- Miro en dirección de una habitación que tenia la puerta entreabierta y de ella se escapaba el humo. Se lograba visualizar a varios jóvenes que se reían acaloradamente y una pipa en medio de todo eso. Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.- ¡Dios!

-Estaban pasando un buen rato.

-Si para ti estar en la inconsciencia es pasar un buen rato...

-¡Oh! Vamos.- Ella sonrió a su hermana.- ¿Nunca has pensando que la gente que lo hace y dice que es divertido, por algo es?

-Prefiero tener en cuenta a la gente que piensa que es dañino y que en realidad, son mayoría.

-Pero si no has probado ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con ellos?

-Anna por favor, no es como si la gente que lo dice son personas al azar. No, el médico lo dice.

-Ahh prrt.- Anna hizo un sonido de pedo con su boca y Elsa atino a reír breve y suave.

-Oye, no se puede ignorar lo que dicen los profesionales.

-Oye, no se puede prestar atención a todo lo que dicen los demás.- Anna paro su caminata haciendo que Elsa parara también.- Mira. Albert Einstein no le presto atención a lo demás, Borh tampoco, ni Rutherford, ni Warner, ni Broglie y ¿Que crees? Tenían razón con lo del átomo.

-¡Wow, Anna! ¿Química?- Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Mi punto es: no se puede decir que alguien tiene razón sin tu probar, por ti mismo, si es verdad o no.- Dijo en tono despreocupado y siguiendo a Elsa.

-No es cierto, tu punto es: También quieres probar.

-¿Qué? No es...

-Si es.

-Ok y si es así ¿que harías?

-¿Yo? Eres tu la que quieres probar ¿Tu que harías?

-¿Elsa puedo probar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Dame una razón solida.

-No puedes hacerlo sola, eres menor de edad.

-Entonces hazlo conmigo.- Elsa abrió los ojos hacia su hermana.

-Anna...

-Vamos, tu eres mi hermana mayor.

-Por esa misma razón he dicho que no.

-Elsa, por favor.

-Mira Anna, esta bien, hagamos un trato.- Dijo Elsa parando de nuevo. Anna casi choca contra la espalda de su hermana. Se volteo y tomo las manos de Anna entre las suyas.- Tu probaras conmigo, solamente, si accedes a practicar un deporte.

-¿Qué? Yo ya practico un deporte.

-Correr por el campus no cuenta.- Anna reflexiono.

-Esta bien. Pero yo lo escogeré.

-No te impondré algo que no te guste.- Elsa puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermana.- No me gusta pelear contigo y he accedido solo para darte una lección, más, sin embargo, no puedes presionarme porque tendré que volverme tirana contigo.

-Tranquilaaaaa..- Esbozo Anna con una sonrisa.- Solo en la cama.- Dijo en el oído de su hermana.

Tomo la mano de Elsa para que se dirigiesen a su destino.


	5. Complejo de Madre

**Un fic del Universo de Disney :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la franquicia de Disney solo de la trama de la historia.**

**Un universo alternativo para contar las vidas de los personajes de Disney en la Universidad. Desde Blanca Nieves hasta Frozen. Las relaciones están establecidas.**

**Contiene:**

**-Situaciones para adultos.**

**-Lenguaje grosero y/o vulgar.**

**-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, violencia ( si lo requieren las situaciones).**

* * *

La experiencia había sido espectacular sin duda alguna. Perder todas las inhibiciones y olvidarse del resto del mundo y crear una burbuja de felicidad hecha por humo prácticamente. Aun sentía la sensación agridulce que su masoquista organismo recibía cuando inhalaba y luego exhalaba el humo. El desgarramiento de la garganta cuando se atragantaba y tenia que toser, que luego acompañaba con una risa floja. Estaba aun el sabor a "bajo cero" en su lengua entumecida.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndolos pesados. Cuando los abrió hasta la mitad la luz no tuvo piedad y paso por su retina dolorosamente causando una punzada de escozor en la sien que la llevo a traer una mano a su cabeza rápidamente y sintió el terrible dolor físico el brazo y el cuello. Dejo caer su rostro aun lado de la almohada para encontrarse con Mérida acostada a su lado, boca arriba y con un brazo por encima de sus ojos. Enfoco la nariz enrojecida de la muchacha y sintió picazón en la suya.

Intento hablar pero su garganta rasgo sin ningún sonido.

Se movió para ponerse de lado en la cama de manera brusca y esta vez su garganta emitió un grito de dolor. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Dolía de manera leve, y eso era peor que un dolor bruto y fuerte. Su abdomen se contrajo cuando llevo sus rodillas al pecho para calmar las nauseas.

¿Qué paso?

Dio otra vuelta retorciéndose de dolor dándole la espalda a la pelirroja a su lado.

Enfocando el lugar se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. No.

Estaba en un cuarto de uno de los edificios de la universidad eso era fijo. El cuarto estaba ordenado. Cerro sus ojos con la ilusión de que fuese un sueño. Cuando los abrió, sus verdes pupilas se abordaron un escritorio y encima de el varios libros, porta lapices llenos de ellos, reglas, hojas blancas, cuadernos. Entre todos ellos, sus ojos se abrieron hasta parecer que se iban a salir, reconoció una libreta que estaba forrada con papel con-tac, color azul y copos de nieve.

_**¡Oh No! **_

Anna cerró cuando sintió un malestar atacar su estomago y su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Escucho la puerta abrirse suavemente, varios pasos como el tacón de un zapato choco contra el suelo, el sonido de una bandeja de plata al caer en una superficie de madera y luego silenció.

Se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio entonces. Su sentido del oído se intensifico y se volvió fastidioso al escuchar la respiración de Mérida, la de la otra persona, ronquidos de alguien y la de ella misma.

El sonido de personas hablando retumbaba en su oído aunque no podía entender ninguna de las palabras. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo. Colores chillones en su imaginación la perturbaron y obligo a su cerebro a que entrara en coherencia. Todo se fue tranquilizando y divisándose entre nubes y apareció la clara orden de abrir los ojos. Una vez que lo hizo la luz seguía siendo malvada.

Trato de enfocar el bombillo de luz blanca alguien se sentó a su lado y se tiro a abrazarla.

El dolor nublo sus sentidos por 3 segundos y después si vista se vio maravillada por el cabello lacio y largo rubio.

-¡Dios, al fin despertaste!- La inigualable voz de Rapunzel se vio afectada por un temblor y cierto tono de alegría, sin embargo.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado corresponder el abrazo no pudo. Su cuerpo no cooperaba con ella. Pronto se vio enredada en más brazos además de los de Rapunzel y escucho el gemido de Mérida a su lado, al parecer estaban en un abrazo grupal.

Todos estaban tan perdidos en lo que se asemejaba a la felicidad que el dolor físico de Anna se vio olvidado momentáneamente y se sentó en la cama descansando su espalda en el respalda del mueble. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Kristoff también estaba en la misma cama. Acostado y recibiendo mimos. Todos, ya sin estar encima de ellos 3. Rapunzel, Eugene, Bella, Adam, Tiana, el trío tuki, todos, sonriendo a ellos de manera cálida. Anna se arrepintió de haber subido la mirada de ellos. Al hacerlo todo el calor que se había intercado en ella se congelo con los ojos azules de su hermana. Elsa desde la puerta la miraba fijamente con una expresión dura y claramente molesta.

_**¡Oh No! **_

Las cejas de Elsa estaban arqueadas hacia dentro enmarcando sus ojos. Los ojos, de color azul claro esta vez, miraban sin morbo los de Anna y brillaban sin piedad. Las mejillas que se volvían un poco más llenas y luego menos por la respiración de la muchacha y su boca fruncida en una linea con la mandíbula apretada. La vena del pulso en el hermoso y delicioso cuello de Elsa palpitaba velozmente. Los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho gesto innegable de su negación, alzando sus pechos en el polo que traía. Las piernas bien torneadas y metidas en el maravilloso leggins apretado estaban separadas al nivel de los hombros con ambas puntas de pies hacia el frente.

La misma posición que usa su padre.

Anna y Elsa hicieron conexión ocular por lo que parecieron minutos eternos. Azul verdoso y Azul puro encontrados en una batalla de emociones. Elsa acabo el contacto visual y salio por la puerta.

Anna trago duro. Ahora si estaba en problemas. Su hermana se estaba negando a reprenderla y eso estaba mal. Tal vez a los ojos de alguien más hubiese sido maravilloso, pero ella conocía a su hermana; estaba enamorada de su hermana, y el rechazo le dolía. Anna jamás, jamás había sido rechazado por Elsa y ahora había llegado el momento; el rechazo provocado por ella misma. La reseca se hizo presente y el dolor físico volvió. Ambos, de manera implacable, revolvieron el organismo de la joven muchacha haciendo que en acto reflejo, Anna tomara su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡Oh! Sera mejor dejarlos descansar.- Dijo Tiana pasando una mano cariñosamente por el pelo de Mérida.

-Tienes razón.- Concordó Aladdin, dando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Dios! Si me dan una aspirina y un Alka-Selt-zer yo seria tan feliz.- Dijo Kristoff en tono moribundo.

-Tranquilo amigo, te tengo.- Eugene hablo.

-Toma, "Kris".- Rapunzel ofreció amablemente un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

-Gracias.- Kristoff tomo la pastilla mientras Rapunzel pasaba la mano por su cabeza.- Ahh...voy a dormir.- Y se puso una almohada en la cara y se retiro del mundo.

-De nada.- Rapunzel ahora dirigió la mirada a Mérida y Anna.- ¿Saben que tenemos que hablar de esto?

Mérida lanzo un gemido de cansancio y Anna solo se limito a bajar su cabeza. El arrepentimiento abstracto.

-Elsa no está molesta.-Dijo Bella tan bajo solo para que Anna escuchara. Esta al instante levanto su cabeza con su fastidio correspondiente y vio a Bella.-Solo tienes que hablar con ella.- Dio un beso en la frente de Anna y se retiro de ella.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Les traemos almuerzo.- informó Peter encaminándose a la puerta con los demás.

-Espera, las clases...- Mérida comenzó pero se vio interrumpida.

-Mérida, hoy es sábado.-La corto Aladdin con diversión.-La próxima vez que se vayan a elevar, pongan una alarma.

-Vámonos.- Dijo Rapunzel poniendo los ojos.- Por cierto, en la mesa hay algo que pueden comer.

Los muchachos salieron por la puerta con un sonido sordo al cerrarla. Mérida tomo su cabeza en sus manos ante el sonido. Se dejo caer en el colchón de espaldas.

-¡Dios! No recuerdo nada.- Dejo saber la escocesa.- Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.- Hablo en un lloriqueo.- ¿Qué paso ayer, compañera?

-No se.- Respondió Anna.- Me duele mi todo.- Se resbalo de la cabecera de la cama hasta el colchón.- ¿Jugamos con la cosa esa?- Pregunto con una mano encima de sus ojos.

-Al parecer.- Mérida se puso de lado en la cama.- Combinarlo con aguardiente no fue una buena idea.

-Si fue.- Anna se volteo también para quedar cara a cara con la muchacha.- Solo en el momento.- Escucho la ligera risa de Mérida y luego un quejido de dolor que dispararon en ella el dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

-Dormiré un rato.- Dejo saber Mérida.

-Me uno.-Anna volteo a verla y ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejo caer sus parpados y se sumió en el silencio de la habitación que era perturbado solo por los ronquidos de Kristoff que se iban haciendo lejanos al paso que Anna fue vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

La luz comenzó a incrementarse y su mente comenzó a su vez a producir pensamientos claros. Entre abrió los ojos y vio la figura de Mérida parada frente a una mesa.

-¡Oh! Has despertado.- Volteo a ver a Kristoff que estaba en calzones y un recuerdo azoto su mente.

_Anna observo divertido la cara de terror de Elsa al ver como de un golpe un luchador dejo inconsciente a su oponente en un ring_

_-Esto es peligroso, Anna.- Elsa se abrazo a su hermana posesiva mente en un abrazo de oso.- No puedes hacer esto._

_-Si puedo. Mira estoy lista.- Anna se separo del abrazo a mucho pesar mostrando a su hermana su aspecto._

_El cabello en sus dos trenzas, una franela blanca que dejaba bastante espacio y aun se lograban ver sus pechos, el ombligo a la vista, short de color azul pero con franjas blancas a los lados y los pies en zapatos cómodos deportivos._

_Elsa la miraba con hermosa ternura y un puchero._

_-Hola ¿Estas lista para comenzar, Anna?- Pregunto un hombre amablemente. Alto, moreno y asiatico. El pelo lacio en un moño alto y atractivas facciones en su rostro. Tan ancho y alto como Kristoff y llevaba solo un short corto._

Se agarró la cabeza en muestra de dolor y acompañando con una mueca en su cara.

-Se llama ratón.- Escucho a Mérida y abrió los ojos. Mérida se sentó a un lado de la cama y se puso unas gafas que ella muy bien conocía y la miro poniendo recta la espalda.- Científicamente es una resaca.- Dijo levantando el dedo índice con los ojos cerrados. Y luego abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un risa.- Uff que pea.

-¡Nojodas! No vuelvo a hacer esto con ustedes.- Dijo Kristoff con la boca llena de algo.- Ustedes, señoritas, están muy locas.- Dejo saber.

-Sabes que te encanto.- Dijo Mérida.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Anna frotándose la cara.

-En el cuarto de Elsa y sus compañeras.- Respondió esta con total calma tomando de un plato un pan tostado.- Es bastante agradable.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Pregunto ingenua. Mérida medio cerro los ojos y la miro con los cachetes llenos.

-¿En realidad me estas preguntando eso?- Anna suspiro.- Oye, ve y date un baño con agua caliente, te hará bien estar relajada y arreglada para cuando tengamos que ir a "Casos de Familia".- Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿"Casos de Familia?, pensé que iba a ser "Laura de todos".- Hablo a Mérida también riendo. La pelirroja más pequeña soltó más carcajadas.

-Ok, ok. ¡Y ahora Anna! "¡QUE PASE LA DESGRACIADA!"- Grito Mérida y escucho a Kristoff bufar tras ellas.- Y "¡QUE PASE EL ZANAHORIO!"- Grito hacia Kristoff que en efecto se estaba comiendo una zanahoria.

-En mi defensa, es una adicción saludable.- Respondió Kristoff.

-No cuando te las fumas.- Dijo Anna en tono de broma. Mérida tomo un pantalón que estaba cerca de ella y se lo lanzo a Kristoff.

-Vístete zanahoria y tu ve a ducharte Roberta.- Dijo Mérida mientras empujaba a Anna hacia el baño.

-Ginny.- Rectifico la muchacha y fue empujada al fondo del baño.

Anna subió sus brazos en un movimiento rápido sin recordar su resquemor físico. Un punzada eléctrica se estrella en los músculos de sus brazos y luego corre por el abdomen, se extiende a la espalda y de allí al cuello. Con un quejido de la boca de la muchacha el dolor se multiplica y baja a las glúteos, muslos y pantorrillas de Anna.

_Anna saltando en la punta de sus pies y dando golpes al aire en constante movimiento de sus brazos, sudando al punto que pareciera que hubiese estado bajo la lluvia. _

_-Muy bien.- El muchacho que se encargaba de dirigir la rutina cardiaca hablo.- Ahora hacemos esto.- Bajo a la posición de sentadillas y Anna lo imito entusiasta.- Pateamos.- Pateo y con la misma alegría Anna repitió.- Y luego subimos.- Subió y Anna subió.-Y hacemos lo mismo con la otra pierna.- Y la muchacha llevo su ritmo en varias repeticiones del ejercicio._

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo mientras se sacaba la ropa.

Cuando se metió a la mampara abrió el chorro de agua caliente primero y el líquido salio disparado justo a su espalda lo cual causo un chillido de dolor.- Ahhr...ahhm...aaas.- El dolor disminuyó un poco para ser suplantado por la sensación de alivio al sentir sus músculos relajarse un poco. Movió el grifo del agua fría y sintió la perdida de rigidez en su cuerpo. Suspiro de escozor cuando tuvo que subir sus pies para lavarlos, elevo la barra con cuidado a los gemelos inferiores y los tallo con delicadeza, subió a sus muslos arrastrando el jabón en los cuádriceps, bíceps femorales, se tensó un poco cuando los paso por entre sus piernas tocando el músculo aductor, llego hasta su intimidad y limpio lo que debía perdiéndose un momento breve cuando la imagen de su hermana llego a su mente; despertó del trance casi de inmediato recordando la mirada fría de Elsa. Con un aliento paso el jabón por su abdomen.

_-Vamos, son 70 para los principiantes, Anna.- Dijo el muchacho asiático._

_Anna encogía su torso y sus piernas y los ponía juntos contando en su cabeza forzosamente. _

El jabón por sus pechos rápidamente para evitar tener una laguna mental como la de hace un rato. La espalda, axilas, el cuello. Dejo las manos en la nuca y las frota gentilmente allí, en un masaje relajante. El agua tibia regulada cayo tibia quitando el jabón, dejando una sensación agradable en su arrastre.

_Mérida tomo la pipeta y se la metió en la boca. La saco y cerro los ojos, después de unos segundos dejo escapar el humo en el aire. Dejando también escapar un risita cuando el humo choca con el rostro de Anna que tenía sus boca cerrada mientras dejaba que el humo inhalado jugara un poco en sus pulmones y dejó escapar el humo también riendo con los ojos aun cerrados. Las dos muchachas formaron una "O" con su boca cuando Kristoff saco un circulo de su boca hecho de humo, luego saco uno más pequeño que lo atravesó y se hecho a reír. _

_-¡Nojodas!, ahora eres la oruga de Alicia.- Dijo Anna riendo. _

_Mérida estaba sirviendo un líquido blanco en tres vasos y luego puso un chorro de jugo de naranja en cada uno de ellos. Se acerco con los tres vasos; dio uno a Kristoff, uno a Anna y se quedo con uno._

_-A la cuenta de tres.- Dijo, pero Kristoff ya se había tomado el suyo de un sorbo frenético que hizo que se derramara un poco por los lados de su boca.- Ok, ya.- Dijo y se metió su trago de una con Anna siguiéndola._

El arrepentimiento y el sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzaron a reprochar en ella. Había algo, un recuerdo no muy lejano, y por más que trataba de visualizarlo, este no llegaba. Ese recuerdo era el que contenía la razón del enojo de su hermana, aunque ella ya venía sabiendo pero no recordarlo pesaba mucho.

* * *

Aurora daba ligeros toqueteos con las uñas a la mesa del café. Una expresión de amargura y preocupación en su rostro. La razón: La citación de Maléfica. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Aurora había procurado no entrometerse ni determinar siquiera a su profesora, la que antes fue su madrastra. Además de ser su tía. Todavía recordaba con dolor las tardes en que su padre la dejaba sola para ir a verse con la novia. El dolor era reemplazado con rencor y rabia cuando se entero que era su tía la novia. Aurora estaba asqueada a más no poder con esa relación.

Tomó el vaso de café que tenia en frente y observo como el humo salía de el. _**"Mmm café caliente"**_. Maléfica era una madrastra horrible, bueno, no era ya que no quería serlo, se lo dejo muy claro a Aurora y a su padre. El egoísmo de su padre al conseguir a una mujer que servía solo para revolcarse con él. No era que a ella le importase mucho, no, pero ¡Joder! Ella era una niña, necesitaba una mamá, una figura femenina, un compañera, algo.

Tomó un sorbo del café. Ahora cuando creía que su vida no cargaba con tantas malas cosas, ella volvía. El que Maléfica fuese su profesora era algo incomodo e irónico en cierto modo. La mujer que nunca quiso guiarla de niña ahora pretendía inculcar conocimientos en ella de mujer.

La vista a la mano que puso delicadamente un café en su mesa. Fijo su atención en los dedos delgados y las uñas de perfecta forma y largo pintadas de rojo. Subió su vista, teniendo breve observación en la cintura delgada y los senos llenos de la mujer mayor, hasta encontrarse con los ojos inexpresivos de color verde amarillento.

Aurora gruño suavemente cuando la mujer se sentó.

-Hola.- Saludo la mujer.

-¿Que quieres?- Escupió Aurora sin poder disimular su enojo.- Dilo de una vez porque no voy a tolerar tener que hablar contigo por más de tan...

-Aurora callate.- La voz de Aurora se vio interrumpida por la gruesa y femenina de Maléfica.- Sigues siendo una niña grosera al par...

-Callate Maléfica, no tolerare un insulto más. No me gusta que mi tiempo se desperdicie, y menos a causa tuya.- Soltó mordaz dando un ultima-tun.

-Uff.-Maléfica suspiro en un tono de derrota, algo que hizo que Aurora abriera sus ojos de impresión.- No quiero insultarte ni pelear contigo si es lo que has creído.- Dijo en tono amable. Aurora con la boca abierta.- Es solo...yo...- Se aclaro la garganta y Aurora pudo ver el temblor de las manos de la mujer.- Yo necesito tu ayuda.- Suspiro resignada.

Aurora estaba en shock. De un momento a otro había cambiado toda la naturaleza de Maléfica. Y parecía hasta amable. Un revoltijo de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos pasaron por su mente aturdiéndola. Movía su boca en un intento de que las palabras saliesen de su boca, pero lo único que consiguió fue parecer un pez boqueando por aire. El cansancio se apodero de su boca y la cerro. Habá algo en la forma en que Maléfica hizo su petición que la hacía creer en ella. Aurora frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una linea recta. Algo, algo. En los ojos de la mujer, había un brillo, un tono que mostraba sinceridad; pero...no, no era sincera o ¿si? De todos modos nunca se conocieron, nunca se habían dirigido algo que no fuese un insulto en momentos de rabia, jamás habían tenido una clase de relación al menos una de odio, pero no. Lo único eran los insultos, que para Maléfica eran reprensiones a la niña, para Aurora desprecio.

-Muchacha.- Dijo Maléfica sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Aurora capto sus ojos y las miradas se cruzaron. ¿Puede ser?- Aurora solo es...

-¿Por qué habría yo de ayudarte? ¿Por qué estas pidiendo mi ayuda?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Hemos tenido una relación muy nula, es cierto, pero esta vez no me mueve el interés a hacerte daño como tu piensas que lo hago.- Se enderezo en su silla.-Se de buena fuente que no te va bien en una de tus clases. Yo quiero tu ayuda y a cambio recibirás mi favor en tus dificultades.

-Ok.- Aurora suspiro.- ¿Como coño piensas que yo necesito tu favor?

-Por la misma fuente se que no te llevas muy bien con algún profesor, como era de esperarse.

-Maléfica.- Gruño.

-Ya. Se también que perteneces a una de las fraternidades más importantes de aca.- Aurora asintió para confirmar.- Por eso eres la única persona en la que confío para que me ayudes.- La palabra "confío" vibro en el pecho de Aurora.- Eres lo bastante inteligente y astuta, pero también eres testaruda y egocéntrica. Esas cualidades tienden a fastidiar a los profesores, y hay muchos resentidos que toman venganza con las notas de sus estudiantes, tú eres unas de las favoritas en la lista de la sala de profesores. Yo, puedo asegurarte, que tu promedio se mantenga intacto y además hasta lo aumentaría un poco, pero para eso, debes confirmar que me ayudaras.- Dijo, tomo el café entre sus manos y bebió un poco. Alcanzó la servilleta que estaba a un lado y se limpio los labios con gracia.- ¿ Aceptas?

El promedio de Aurora no era bajo, ni alto, era regular. Pero entonces, si los profesores tomaban represalias contra ella por ser tan bocona en clases, iba a sufrir, y lo más probable era que la expulsaran de su fraternidad y tendría que volver a dormir en uno de los chicos cuartos de algún edificio donde tendría que compartir con la prole. También sabia que si su promedio bajara perdería los beneficios de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre. Si no aceptaba Maléfica iba a contribuir a masacrar su promedio. Entonces allí vendría la muerte social.

-Acepto ayudarte.- Dijo con respiración dificultosa.- No necesito un año atrasado, no está en mis planes.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Maléfica con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Es por eso que eres tú.- Dijo mientras que Aurora bebía un sorbo de su café.

-Dime, ¿En qué te voy a ayudar?- Preguntó mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado y ponía sus manos cruzadas encima de la mesa y enfrentando el rostro de soberbia de Maléfica.

-Eres de las estudiantes más populares y puedes dar con cualquier persona, lo sé.- Hizo saber Maléfica.- Tus habilidades sociales son increíbles.

-Basta de adulación. ¿ Qué acepte?

-Encontrar a mi hija, claro.

* * *

Jane entró en su cuarto para encontrarse con los 3 jóvenes.

-Ammm, Hola.- Saludó la morena intentando llamar la atención.

Anna, Kristoff y Mérida se viraron hacía la muchacha que los miraba con un sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Tú quien eres?- Preguntó Mérida siendo descaradamente odiosa.

-Ahh, pues yo...yo, este, es que, yo.- Jane estaba nerviosa no podía completar una frase. Observo a los jóvenes de nuevo. Mérida la miraba con desprecio- Genial-, Kristoff con cara de bobo y el ceño fruncido- Asombroso-, Anna le dedicaba la molestia- Fantástico-. Jane tomo aire y se irguió. Dejo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro y se puso el puño en la boca al aclararse la garganta, luego sonrió de nuevo.- Soy Jane, y este es mi cuarto.- Informó. Se sintió satisfecha cuando los gestos de los tres intrusos aflojaron.

-¡Oh! Pero este es el cuarto de Elsa.- Dijo Kristoff.

-Si.- Afirmo la muchacha.- Somos compañeras de cuarto.- Dijo y prosiguió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio.- Vamos a la misma clase también.

-¡Oh! Tu eres una de las chicas de la otra vez.- Dijo Kristoff haciendo un gesto de recordarlo.- Claro. Pues, entonces mucho gusto Jane.- Se levanto de la cama.- Yo soy Kristoff.- Dijo tomando la mano de Jane y besándola en el proceso. Un ligero sonrojo atravesó los pómulos de la morena.

-Mucho gusto, Kristoff.- Dijo con una risita.- Amm...pues...-Miro hacia Anna y Mérida que todavía la miraban fijo.- Si no me equivoco tu eres Mérida.- Dijo mirando hacia Mérida.-Y tu Anna.- Dijo esta vez mirando a Anna.- Las he visto varias veces en el campus.- El gesto de ¿desprecio? Si, desprecio, no desaparecía de las facciones de las muchachas pelirrojas.- Elsa ha de quererlos mucho mira que ustedes anoche estab...

-Mira, mira, Mary Poppins, al único al que le importa lo que estas diciendo es al rubio así habla más bajo y solo para ti y para él, o mejor aún, vete a otra parte y te lo llevas.

-Mérida.- regaño Kristoff.-¿Cual es tu problema? Ella está siendo amable y tu estas siendo una maldita altarena que no sabe más que ser basu...

-Eeeh, Kristoff, cuida tu boca.- Dijo Anna interrumpiéndolo abrupta-mente.- No quiero ver ese labio sangrando.

-¿Qué Anna? Ella está siendo mala y la estás defendiendo ¿Que rayos te pasa?- Pregunto Kristoff enojado.

-La comida por la garganta ¿Te jode?- Pregunto Anna en tono neutral, dando a entender que no determinaba el asunto.

-Ustedes dos creen que pueden rechazar a quienes quieran.

-Porque podemos.- Afirmó Mérida.- No puedes obligar a alguien a tener gracia por una persona que no es de su agrado.

-Ese no es el caso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu ni siquiera has dejado que ella hable.

-En realidad hablo demasiado. Ahora entiendo el porque Elsa llevaba ignorándolas.- Dijo Anna, mientras tomaba un sorbo de una lata de refresco de uva.- Ahh.- Dejo escapar un soplido de satisfacción cuando el gas quemo su garganta.

-Yo creo que...- Comenzó Jane, que estaba confundida por la confrontación. ¿Qué paso?

-Deja de hablar con ese estúpido acento, me irritas.- Dijo Mérida exasperada.

-Es raro ¿Eh?-Continuó Anna.

-¿Saben qué? Ahorrarse su veneno para ustedes malditas brujas.- Dijo Kristoff muy, muy enojado. ¿Por qué coño estaban actuando así?- ¿Qué mierda les pasa por la cabeza a ustedes par de...

-Kristoff, men, la lengua que hay señoritas presentes.- La voz de Eugene al entrar por la puerta.-¿ Que paso, marico?- Pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado. Rapunzel, Tiana, Aladdin, Peter...

-Ayúdame Eugene, ayúdame.- Kristoff tomó de los hombros a Eugene fuerte.- Ayúdame con estas brujas.

-¿Por qué tanto odio?- Pregunto Rapunzel. Todos asombrados.

-Kristoff quiere un culo inglés, es todo.- Mérida espeto sin rodeos.

-Que mier...

-Quiere a Mary Poppins en su cama.- Dijo Anna y dejo salir una risita.- ¿A que si, grandote?- Sonrió a Kristoff que estaba furioso.

-¿Ves eso? Ellas están siendo malas con ella.- Kristoff señalo a Jane, que estaba todavía confundida y a quien nadie había notado hasta ahora.-Coño, Rapunzel, Tiana...- Pidió ayuda.

-Oigan, esto esta mal, ustedes no son así.- Dijo Tiana entrando en la conversación-discusión.

-Mérida y Anna, pidan disculpas ahora.- Exclamo con voz alta Rapunzel.

-Oblígame.- Exigió Mérida.

-¿Por qué tenemos nosotras que pedir disculpas?- Preguntó Anna.

-Muchachas, vamos, no hagan esto.- Pidió Tiana.

-Porque ustedes están en su cama y en su habitación, malditas malagradecidas.- Dijo Rapunzel perdiendo el buen humor.

-Un coñodesumadre Rapunzel, este es el cuarto de Elsa.- Mérida se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos.

-Seee.- Apoyó Anna parándose al lado de Mérida.

-Un coñodesumadre ¿ah?-

-Mi amor, la boca.- Dijo Eugene sonrojándose ante la grosería de su novia.

Rapunzel sacó un sartén de detrás de ella.

Todos temblaron de miedo, y Jane se sorprendió con terror también. Mientras ella se preguntaba**¿De donde saco eso?**

Los demás temían por su salud.

**¡Oh NO!**

**-**Aaaaaaaaahhrrr.- Aladdin y Peter gritaron como nenas y salieron de la habitación con el corazón en la boca. Si, ellos ya habían sufrido la ira de la "solecito".

Eugene vio asustado el puño apretado sosteniendo el asa del objeto.

-Ahora ustedes se van a disculpar.- Eugene se trasladó tras de ella.

-Amor, cálmate.- Pidió.

Se agacho justo a tiempo para que el sartén no se estrellara en su cara. Se quedo con las manos en los pelos y miró asustado a Anna y a Mérida.

-Pidan disculpas.- Eugene se los dijo casi, cómicamente, llorando.-Es por su bien.- El sabía lo que ese sartén era capaz de lastimar.

-No.- Dijo Anna inflando los cachetes y arrinconada en una esquina.

-Jodete.- Dijo Mérida encogiéndose en la misma donde estaba Anna.

-Anna, Mérida, yo las quiero mucho.- Dejo saber la rubia de cabello largo.- Esta jodida es por su maldito bienestar.- Se acerco a las muchachas que, inteligentemente, corrieron para salvarse.

Gritos de Kristoff y Eugene rogando que pare y "No, no,no," "Soy muy joven" "En la cara no" llenaron el ambiente. Jane se levantó de la silla espantada y cuando comenzó a retroceder las manos de Tiana la detuvieron. **"Tengo miedo" **le susurró a la muchacha chocolate, Tiana sin querer dejo escapar un risa pequeña. **"Tranquila"**. La joven vio el asunto y se les fue de las manos a Tiana.

-¿Que haces?¿Estás loca?- Le pregunto a Jane. La muchacha había corrido al meollo.

-Ay no!- Eugene salió del cuarto corriendo.

-Por favor Rapunzel, usted no tiene porque preocuparse, no hace falta que ellas se disculpen...- Intento intervenir pero Rapunzel no le paro nada de bolas y siguió intentando golpear a Anna y Mérida.

-Rapunzel, ya.- Exclamo Mérida corriendo por la habitación.

-Ahhhhhr.- Anna chilló cuando Rapunzel pudo cogerla y tirarla en la cama con el sartén apuntando su frente. El dolor físico otra vez.

-Pidan perdón.- Rapunzel exigió cuando tuvo a Anna en su poder.- O Anna no podrá usar el cerebro en una semana.- Amenazó.

-¿Qué?- Anna tembló. Su prima podía ser muy capaz de eso, ella...ella estaba medio tostona después de todo.

-No serán más de dos días.- Dijo Mérida tratando de sonar calmada.

-Pruebame.- Reto Rapunzel. La pelirroja debajo de ella se estremeció.- Quieta.- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Basta de violencia, Punzel. Ellas pedirán perdón a Jane.-Dijo Kristoff . Miro a Mérida.

-No.

-Mérida!

-Muy bien.- Se escucho el sonido del sartén aterrizando por algún lugar. Todos miraron la sonrisa de suficiencia de Rapunzel, quien miraba a Anna, y cambio la sonrisa por una de malvada.- Anna, Anna.-Dijo Rapunzel y luego metió su dedo indice en su boca. Anna se comenzó a mover más fuerte y a luchar contra Rapunzel con todo lo que le dolía el cuerpo, pero no iba a dejar que el pito mojado la torturara.

-Nooo.- Gritó Anna.

-Siii.- Contradijo Rapunzel.

-No,no...Perd...

-No Anna, no lo hagas.- Pidió Mérida.

-Rapunzel, en serio, no hagas esto.- Pidió Jane otra vez.

-Calla que te estoy defendiendo.

-Pero no es necesario en serio.- Rapunzel dejo de someter a Anna y camino hasta la chica.

-Ok, no es, entonces tu recibes el pito por ella.

-Si, esta bi...espera ¿Qué?- De un momento a otro, Rapunzel tenía a Jane contra de la pared. La muchacha dejo escapar un chillido **¡Dios mio! ¿En qué me metí? **

Kristoff se movió hacia ellas pero unos brazos lo pararon. Anna y Mérida por supuesto.

-Quieto.- Dijeron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo.

El dedo de Rapunzel se acerco peligrosamente al oído de Jane.

**¿Qué pasa? Estos están locos. ¿Cómo es que Elsa los trata? ¡Dios, ayúdame! Rapunzel parecía tan normal.**

Kristoff intentó soltarse cuando Mérida lo dejo y fue a acaparar a Tiana para que no interviniera. El muchacho forcejeó con Anna y lo que hizo fue que cayó en la cama individual- que estaba cerca- con Anna encima de él y sosteniéndolo contra ella para que no se moviera.

-Huye si puedes.- Dijo Rapunzel.- Dale. Si fuiste capaz de defender a Anna defiéndete tú ahora.

Jane se soltó de Rapunzel rápido y corrió hacía la puerta, esta sin previo aviso se abrió y ella choco contra la puerta causando que casi se llevara un golpe. Casi. Elsa la había cogido por la cintura y la sostuvo en un abrazo.

**¡Wow! ¡Ok, mejor!**

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Elsa confundida.-¿ Que...?- Elsa miró a Anna encima de Kristoff. **¿De nuevo?** Pensó con dolor en su mente. Desvió la mirada a Jane en sus brazos toda derrotada al parecer.-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Elsa de nuevo esta vez con molestia en su voz. Soltó a Jane y miró a Rapunzel con un dedo en el aire, luego a Mérida y a Tiana en la cama de abajo de la litera con Tiana inmovilizada debajo de su cuerpo y después a Kristoff y Anna en la otra cama mirándola ambos. Elsa se movió hacía Mérida y Tiana y tiró de la pelirroja por un brazo y luego caminó hasta la cama individual y cogió a Anna con fuerza bruta lo que provoco en Anna dolor intensificado.

Las tiro a cada una en una silla. Se dirigió a Rapunzel.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Elsa...- Rapunzel comenzó.

-No.- Elsa la corto.- Chao.- Y Rapunzel dio una mirada a ella, Elsa la devolvió la mirada diciéndole con ella **"No estoy enojada"**. La rubia entendió y se retiro, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Eugene esperándola.

Elsa se dirigió hacía Kristoff y miró al rubio con reproche en sus ojos. Kristoff solo pudo bajar la cabeza. Elsa agarró una chaqueta azul marino y se la puso a Kristoff en las manos.-Chao.- Le dijo y el rubio con cabeza baja salió.

Elsa suspiró y miró a Jane y a Tiana. Tiana pareció entender lo que Elsa planeaba y con palabras amables se llevó a Jane fuera de la habitación.

La rubia platino puso sus manos en el picaporte y paso el seguro.

**¡Chick! **

Anna y Mérida, sentadas una al lado de laotra con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñadas ambas.

Mérida mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y Anna con un puchero mirando a el suelo.

Elsa suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, moviendo el fleco hacia atrás.

Ella estaba tratando de pasar su arrechera y de repente llego Eugene gritando: "El sartén ha vuelto".

Rapunzel no pierde la razón así porque así, así que en seguida supo que las responsables de aquello habían sido las pelirrojas.

Este par, con tan sólo 17 años ambas, causaron estragos en tan solo 2 días. Claro cuando estaban en la secundaria no era muy distinto:

Bebían, bochinchaban, jugaban rudo... solo entre ellas y la gente de confianza que sabían que era un juego -Amistad sin Buillyng es falsa-.

Pero jamás habían sido busca pleitos.

A Mérida toda persona nueva que conocía le caía mal pero no lo demostraba hasta que ya no podía aguantar más a esa persona.

Y Anna...vaya,vaya, pero si Anna, su Anna, era torpemente amable y linda con todo el mundo cuando de conocer gente nueva se tratará.

La mayor de las tres tomo una silla y la arrastro hasta el frente a las dos menores, cruzando las piernas por las rodillas y poniendo sus manos encima de estas con el torso erguido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Elsa con tono regio y profundo.- Primero se drogan y emborrachan y luego andan peleando con un chica que apenas conocieron.- Reprocho enojada.

-Oye, no es nuestra culpa ella llego con su estúpido acento inglés a fastidiar.- Dijo Mérida mirando a Elsa, también enojada.

-Te recuerdo que tu también tienes un acento, Mérida.- Dijo Elsa recordándole a la escocesa que ella tenía, valga la redundancia, acento escocés. Mérida se sonrojo y luego su expresión de enojo cambió a más enojo.

-Pero el mío no es tan fastidioso.

-Es la defensa más frágil que he escuchado de ti.

-Aahs.- Mérida sopló.-Pero es que nosotras no hicimos nada violento. Ha sido la princesa caprichosa de Kristoff que volvió todo esto un problema.-Elsa alzo un ceja.

-Si es así ¿ Por qué he entrado y te he encontrado sometiendo a Tiana y a ti Anna...-Al fin miró a la otra pelirroja que tenía una expresión de incomodidad en su cara y estaba mirando a otro lado.- y a ti Anna encima de Kristoff?- Se le cortó la voz, tosió para aclararse la garganta y volvió a hablar.- A Rapunzel en una ataque de ira y a Jane asustada...

-Oye, no es...

-No, Mérida; es su culpa, de ambas. ¿Por qué tengo yo que encontrar a una muchacha siendo intimidada por sus locuras? No es cuestión de olvidarlo y ya, eso estuvo grandemente mal. Ustedes no tienen el derecho de tomar represalias contra alguien que no conocen e incluso si llegan a hacerlo. ¿Qué tal que Jane fuese hipertensa o sufriese de nervios?- Elsa hablaba con tono molesto pero culto.

-Elsa, por favor...- Mérida iba a comenzar de nuevo pero Elsa la interrumpió.

-No, nada. A ver yo quiero que me respondan: ¿Qué si ella hubiese sufrido de abuso y tenga un trauma? ¿Qué tal que ustedes la traumatizaran más? ¿Qué tal que...

-Oye, ya esta comprobado que no le pasa ninguna de esas cosas. Maldición ya te pareces a Ariel

-No me voy a tener que parecer a ella, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Mérida cambió su postura a una más dócil.

-A que Ariel viene.

-¿Qué? No, Elsa no me hagas esto.- La voz de Mérida adopto un tono de miedo.

-Nada, Mérida lo que ustedes han hecho a Jane no ha sido la m...

-Basta.- Anna se paró molesta, interviniendo al fin.- ¿Por qué coño la defiendes tanto?- Se quebró de la rabia.- Verga, nojoda, si quiera pregunta si salimos ilesas del sartén de Rapunzel.- Elsa se quedo boquiabierta. Su hermana, su Anna, jamás le había hablado de tal forma. De repente si estaba tirando más al lado de su compañera de cuarto, pero entonces recordó la subida de Anna sin su permiso y su rabia afloro.

-No me jodas Anna.- Gritó la rubia levantándose de la silla y apuntando con un dedo a la hermana.- No me jodas más de lo que ya lo has hecho.- Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de las dos niñas. Ninguna dijo nada por un rato, solo observaron en silencio a la rubia pasearse en la habitación como de sí un león enjaulado se tratase. Mérida tenía las manos en sus rodillas para que el sudor se secara en sus pantalones y Anna estaba sentada con la columna recta y las manos juntas observando con los ojos muy abiertos a Elsa.

Elsa se puso las manos en la cintura caminando en vueltas. Los pensamientos de la mayor estaban bañados de culpa. Porque si, por alguna razón ella tenía parte de la culpa de todo el problema, porque se supone que ella es la mayor y les prometió a sus padres y a los de Mérida, que ella iba a guiarlas en la universidad. ¡Rayos! Su hermana y Mérida lo hacían tan difícil. Era cierto, si; Anna ya había destacada en sus clases y los profesores se expresaban muy bien de la pelirroja y lo inteligente que era y Mérida, bueno, Mérida ya era conocida por su habilidad con la arquería y ya estaba entrenando para unirse al equipo de la universidad. La semana iba bien pero tenían que llegar y arruinar el fin de semana desde el comienzo hasta,al parecer por la hora, el fin. El hecho de haber terminado con Hans tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación actual. Elsa aún no sabía ni como lidiar con que los 3 jóvenes,hubiesen usado drogas el día anterior y ahora tenía que lidiar también con el genio malhumorado, por lo visto, de las "Ginnys". Elsa posó una mano en su boca para evitar que una risa se escapara, lo menos que quería era reírse en un momento serio. Suspiro y quito la mano de su boca y la otra la paso por su cabello. El desagrado aflojo y miró a las muchachas, esta vez con ternura. Las quería mucho, no lo podía negar.

-Aahh...- La muchacha rubia volvió a sentarse en frente de las adolescentes que ahora la miraban más tranquilas, con la expresión de la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la inocencia.- Es sólo que, ustedes no son así, yo solo quiero saber porque han hecho estas cosas, es todo.- Se enderezo en la silla.- No quiero tener que regañarlas ni volverme su enemiga. Por favor, ustedes saben que yo soy todo lo contrario a eso. Es difícil tener que hacer este tipo de cosas para mí, las confrontaciones no me gustan y menos con ustedes.

-Elsa, nosotros no...- La voz de Mérida muy baja.- No queríamos hacerte sentir mal.- Bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Anna en un susurro casi inaudible, casi.- Lo sentimos.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Elsa, a las sinceras disculpas de las muchachas.- Pero no basta con eso y lo saben.- Se paró de la silla y se acercó a ellas.- Oigan.- Ambas subieron su vista a Elsa.- Las quiero mucho, mucho.- Y así se fundieron en un abrazo del amor más tierno y protector las tres. Una vez que se hubieron separado Elsa volvió a hablar.- Pero aún así, Ariel sabrá de esto.- Mérida la miró con ojos de cachorrito.- Y además, tienen que ofrecerle una disculpa a Jane.- Antes de que ellas fueran a protestar Elsa las paró poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios, señalándoles que guarden silencio.- A-pa-pa-pa, sin decir nada. Luego tendremos una cena feliz, TODOS, y luego veremos una película y estaremos en paz de nuevo.- Terminó la muchacha rubia.- Ahora, vamos, ya.- Las pelirrojas se movieron a la puerta.

Elsa puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Anna, la menor se volteó.

Los ojos se encontraron.

-Igual quiero que tu y yo hablemos a solas, más tarde.- Le dijo Elsa, en tono duro. La expresión de Anna se hundió, entonces Elsa le dio una sonrisa cerrada, de complicidad. Anna se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, sabiendo lo que venía y a lo que su hermana se refería.

Claro, también sabía que iba a recordar lo que había hecho para causar la molestia de Elsa, y además se lo iba a reprochar, pero ya que...su hermana igual no se iba a aguantar lo que ella tenía preparado.


End file.
